


Timely Abyss

by Pehime3lepiona



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Cutting, F/F, F/M, Loss of Sanity, Multi, Possibly depressing, Suicide Attempt, extremely sad, mercilessly painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pehime3lepiona/pseuds/Pehime3lepiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stroke of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this if you are emotionally sensitive

Theresa opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but it slowly began to clear. She found herself in cold, damp chamber. She shivered from the environment and the lack of clothing didn't help. She turned slowly on her back and was greeted by pain. Her whole body felt as if she was hit by a crane with a wrecking ball. The gash on her bottom lip leaked with dry blood. Her body was covered in bruises both black and dark purple. She could barely breathe due to her ribs, which she assumed were at least fractured. Her throat was sore from dehydration, which made her wonder how long she'd been locked in there. The room had broken chains on the floor and rusted shackles on the wall. There was a rusted, rotted gurdy in the far part of the room that had fallen apart. This lead her to believe that she was in an abandoned asylum where people were experimented on and tortured. She forced herself on her right side and groaned from the stings of pain. The room was made of a dark grey cement brick and was duly lit from the lack of illumination. Theresa tried to remember how she got there and her mind conjured an all too clear memory. She remembered everything as if it were still happening.  


It had been a normal battle against Cronus. This time, it was in a small vegetated area near a desert. Theresa and her friends fought against him and his minions. Before long, Cronus tipped the scales. He used his powers to get everyone on the ground before having his underlings beat Theresa and her friends to the point that they couldn't move. He personally picked Theresa up by the throat and removed her from her unconscious friends. He forced her to walk naked through the desert, which caused her to go dehydrated. When they reached the middle of the desert, Cronus chained her up and gagged her before having his underlings stone her with large red bricks. After that, Theresa fell into unconsciousness.  


The door to the chamber opened with a sound that was like iron scraping against cement. Loud footsteps entered the room. Theresa remained still, hoping that whoever it was would think she was dead and go away. She screamed in horror as her captor picked her up by the throat and threw her on her back. She was forced to watch him stand over her. He leered at her in the creepiest way. “ Good morning, mortal girl.” he hissed. She glared at him and cried in terror as he forced her to sit on her knees in front of him. She stared at him with a deep fiery hatred. “ Fuck you, Cronus.” She said dryly. Cronus held her by the throat with his left hand and began to strangle her. He raised his right hand and backhanded her so harshly that her body scraped across the cement floor, about two feet in front of him. “ Watch your mouth, girl.” he snapped coldly. Theresa whimpered. It felt as if she was punched in the face with a dumbell. She began to sob gently before he forced her to sit against the wall. He fastened the rusted shackles around her wrists to the point that it felt like her circulation was being cut off. As she moved her wrists, the shackles began to cut into her skin. He grasped her throat with his right hand. “ Speak to me like that again and I will cut out your tongue and sew your mouth shut.” he threatened.  


Cronus examined her clothingless body before slipping his hands between her legs. Theresa acted instantly and kicked him with her right foot. In one swift move, Cronus grasped her foot and twisted it 180 degrees. Theresa cried in pain as he sprained her foot and ankle. “ I dare you to try that again, bitch. Next time, I'll rip your foot off, understand?” he inquired darkly. Theresa's only response was sobbing. He slipped his hand between her legs again and forced his index and middle finger inside of her. Theresa didn't dare make a sound. Cronus grinned at her wickedly. “ Good. Keep it that way.” he growled. He pulled his fingers out and undid his pants. Theresa's eyes widened as she saw his huge cock. She refrained herself from gasping as he pressed the tip of it against her entrance. She whimpered a little as she thought of him being inside her. “ Still a virgin, are we, mortal girl?” he asked. She turned her head away in shame, knowing that being a virgin would not stop him. “ I asked you a question, bitch.” he hissed. Theresa closed her eyes and let tears stream from them. “ Yes.” she whispered. He pressed his cock against her harshly. Theresa began to sob again. She put her pride deep down. “ No...please. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone.” she whimpered. Cronus snorted darkly. “ You must be dumb if you honestly think I'll take pity on you. Considering that I'll actually think about releasing you, you can scream your little heart out for all I care. I want people to know the man that stole your innocence and shattered your spirit. I want them to know who put his mark on you with bruises. I want them to know who causes you to thrash around in your bed. I want them to hear the name you scream while you relive the nightmare constantly as you sleep. However; that's all considering if I actually think of releasing you.” he growled.  


Cronus slapped her across the face harshly for expecting him to pity her. “ I'm sorry. Please...have mercy.” she begged. Cronus forced her to gaze into his fierce garnet eyes. “ I left my mercy far behind me. I have no mercy, nor remorse, nor shame. Your torment is what gets me off.” he said dryly. He shoved her right shoulder against the wall, dislocating it from its socket. Theresa cried in agony. Cronus grasped the same shoulder with so much strength that it left a clear bruise. He spread her legs beyond their limit, causing her hamstring and groin muscles to be pulled. Theresa screamed in pain and began to weep. He twisted her right leg counterclockwise as he pushed his cock into her. There was a large pop and Theresa began to cry louder. Her leg was dislocated from the socket of her pelvis. Cronus gained much pleasure from the torture he inflicted on her. He thrusted into her deeply and Theresa nearly choked on a sore lump in her throat. He continued to pound her roughly. He stretched her legs apart more, causing her to cry in agony. “ Please...don't hurt me anymore, I beg of you.” she sobbed. He ignored her cries and continued to fuck her with brutal force.  


Theresa felt his large manhood swell inside of her. “ No...please. I don't want that.” she cried. Cronus took a gag with a medium sized red ball and forced it into her mouth before strapping it tightly around her head. “ I don't fucking care what you want.” he hissed. He continued to thrust into her with oppressive force. He grunted and groaned as he neared his climax. Theresa shed tears of horror as she came to the realization of what would soon happen. She screamed into the gag and began to weep again. She thrashed around, causing more damage to her wrists from the shackles. He shoved himself deep into her and growled deeply as he released his seed into her. Theresa's body and voice trembled as she sobbed. Cronus groaned in satisfaction as he finished ejaculating into her. He chuckled and pressed his forearm against her throat where her voice box was. He leaned closer to her and spoke in her ear. “ You are nothing to me but a mortal that I can rape continuously.” he said coldly.  


He released her from her bonds and removed the gag from her mouth. Theresa's jaw was sore. Her wrists were raw and partially bleeding. Her body was tired and filled with excruciating pain. “ You got what you wanted, now let me go.” she whispered. He dragged her to the middle of the room by her hair and forced her to her knees. “ Did I not make myself clear? I'm far from done with you. You have no rights, no demands, no freedom. You are just a rape toy.” he replied coldly. He pressed the tip of his cock against her lips. “ Open your mouth or I'll rip your jaw open, bitch.” he threatened callusly. Theresa opened her mouth and he forced his cock into it. It stretched her jaw so wide that it felt like it was going to shatter. He forced himself towards the entrance of her throat. He grunted as the tip of his manhood penetrated her throat. Theresa gagged several times. He pushed more of his cock down her esophagus and she began to gasp for air. He pulled out and shoved back in. He continued to do this faster and rougher. Theresa gagged and tears ran down her cheeks as it felt like her jaw was going to rip. Cronus groaned and growled from the tightness of her throat. Theresa felt horrified and disgusted from what was about to happen. “ You better take all of it, you putrid mortal slut.” he said. Theresa's eyes released tears of horror as Cronus spilled his cum in her throat. When he was finished, he pulled out of her mouth. “ Swallow it, you filthy bitch.” he comanded. She shook her head beseechingly. “ You better because that's all you're getting to eat.” he said coldly. Theresa swallowed all of it before gasping for air.  


Cronus glared down at her as if she were a worthless servant. “ Now, let's give you a second helping.” he stated coldheartedly. She screamed in terror as he forced his cock in her mouth again. He thrusted down her throat mercilessly, causing her to cry out in pain. He pushed in and out of her throat forcefully and swiftly. He groaned deeply in pleasure as he was nearing another climax. Theresa began to sob in misery as he shoved further down her esophagus. Cronus groaned before chuckling darkly. “ Take your meal graciously, you ungrateful wench.” he demanded. He released another load of cum in her mouth.  


Cronus spilled the rest of his seed into her mouth before pulling his cock out of her mouth. “ Go on. Take it down, you spoiled tramp.” he comanded. Theresa swallowed his cum before gasping for air. Cronus kicked her in the ribs, forcing her to scream in agony and curl up on the cement floor. Theresa sobbed heavily as Cronus left the room, shutting and locking the chamber’s door behind him. She remained curled in a ball, sobbing endlessly. She prayed to Mother Mary for her deliverance from this nightmare before crying herself to sleep.


	2. Incentives and Masked Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is depressing

Cronus went to the center of the abandoned asylum, which he decorated as a throne room. He sat down in his throne, feeling high and mighty. He grinned to himself as he replayed raping Theresa in his mind. He chuckled once more, replaying the scene repeatedly. Cronus frowned though as he realized the girl's lack of cooperation. Three days without food and water would not be enough. He predicted that he would need some incentive. He stood up very suddenly. “ Agnon!” he called. One of his titan minions appeared before him. “ Get your brothers and go capture that wretched Persephone. I assume she's on her way back from the underworld.” he said. Agnon nodded and departed from the throne room. Cronus sat back in his throne as one of his men recovered the cd from the camera hidden in Theresa's chamber. Cronus grinned to himself. “ Perfect timing. Did you put a blank cd in?” he asked. The dwarf titan nodded. “ Good. I can't wait for Jay and the others to make it back to their sanctuary. The wounds I gave them will not compare to the damage this dvd will do.” he said to himself. He chuckled to himself and put the cd in a case. He handed it to an air elemental dwarf titan, who's race were messengers for the titans. “ Deliver this to Athena's brownstone after three days.” he ordered. The titan bowed and retreated from the room. 

Theresa laid motionless on the cold, damp cement floor. About a foot from her, a sharp object caught her eye. It was a handmade shank and it tempted her with dark thoughts. She reached out and slid it closer to her using her fingers. The handle was attached to the blade by tape and cloth. She replayed Cronus raping her in her mind and began to sing a song she made up for every guy who broke her heart. “ He was your sunshine, your only sunshine...” she put the blade to her wrist. “ He made you happy when skies were grey...” she pierced her skin with the tip of the blade. “ This is all well until he breaks your heart. Then darkness blacken up your day.” She sung. She cut one line across her wrist. Blood leaked from the cut only a little. She shed tears from the pain and laid her head on the floor. She began to scrape the cement and write with the knife. 

Day 1: Dear Mother Mary, The memory of him raping me mercilessly hurts my soul and breaks my spirit. I'm not sure how much longer I can last or how much longer I can endure the pain. He hurt me so much that I wanted to die and I still do. I let suicidal thoughts run through my mind and sad songs break my heart. I cut myself today, beginning to keep track of how many times he rapes me. I've decided to continue to do this until I either escape from or die in this hell hole. Although I crave for the sweet release of death, I have to refrain from killing myself in case I'm rescued. Tell my friends and my father that I love them. Tell anyone who finds this to make my story known if I die here. Your loving daughter, Theresa 

Theresa closed her eyes and fell asleep on the floor. Every now and then, she would thrash around on the floor. She dreamt about Cronus raping her again. She dreamt about dying in the chamber and someone finding her body by accident. The sadness her loved ones had made Theresa cry in her sleep. She dreamt about Cronus killing her, which is something she hoped for at this point. Her dreams lasted through the night and ended about 10 or 11 in the morning. 

Theresa woke up dehydrated and starving. She became disgusted as she remembered what she was forced to swallow as food. She shivered from the cold of the room. All she could do was roll over slowly and gasp in pain as she did so. She gazed at the cut on her wrist, now crusted with dry blood. It helped relieve the pain she felt inside, but did not relieve the nightmares. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the damage Cronus did to her. Her body still hurt from the merciless treatment. Her spirit was breaking. Her soul was fading with her joy. Her heart was heavy with depression. Once again she began to write on the floor with the shank. 

Day 2: Dear Mother Mary, Cronus hasn't come back today. I'm glad about that. It seems like his absence is my only silver lining, besides the one I force myself to hallucinate. I'm dehydrated and the only thing on my stomach is Cronus’ semen. I become insanely nauseous just reminding myself that I swallowed it. I'm happy not seeing him, but it's also depressing. Despite the fact that he's barbaric, he's the only socialization I have. Cronus isn't the best company. In fact, he's the worse. However; I've found that his company keeps me from slipping into further depression. The temptation to commit suicide is becoming stronger. I hope that I at least go insane before I decide to kill myself. Already, I crave for Saint Death's touch. At least when I die, I'll get to see my mother again. Until then, you'll be the mother I haven't had since I was five. Please...I need your love and comfort now more than ever. Your loving daughter, Theresa 

Cronus sat on his throne, waiting for good news. Finally, Agnon and his brothers brought Persephone, who was Theresa's mentor. “ Persephone, it's been a while.” he began coldly. Persephone glared at him. “ Cronus, you beast of hell.” she hissed. Cronus chuckled. “ The one thing you and Theresa have in common. You both know exactly what to say to enrage me. I think Theresa does it on purpose though so I can torment her and get off while doing so. Then again, that could just be my perverted mind that's thinking.” he said in an arctic tone. “ You’re disgusting, Cronus.” Persephone snapped. Cronus merely grinned maniacally. “ Good. I hope Theresa begins to enjoy it for endurance.” he replied. He had Persephone removed and put in a chamber far from Theresa's. “ Prepare for tomorrow, Theresa. It shall be the darkest nightmare.” he said to himself. 

Theresa laid limp on the floor. She heard the chamber's door open and shut. Cronus forced her on her back. “How's my little mortal this morning.” he crooned darkly. Theresa shivered from the room and his presence. “ Cold.” she hissed. He chuckled acidly instead of striking her. “ Good. Let me be the one to relieve you of that once you earn it.” he replied coldly. She gave him an icy glare. “ You disgust me.” she hissed. Cronus threatened to strike her and she backed down. “ You really are the strong willed one aren't you. I desire your cooperation, my dear mortal. That's the only thing that will please me more than raping you. I want you to obey me. I want you to kiss my feet and worship me. Consider this a small step up from your position as a peasant mortal.” he stated wickedly. Theresa gave him a bold glare. “ Never.” she replied brazenly. Cronus knew she would call his bluff. Unfortunately for her, he never bluffed. He snapped his fingers and his minions dragged Persephone into the room. “ Let's try this again. Cooperate properly if you want your precious mentor to live.” he threatened. “ You can't kill me, Cronus. I'm a goddess.” Persephone spat. He raised an eyebrow but did not make eye contact with her. “ On the contrary, daughter-in-law, I have been taught things by a mentor of my own. I've been given permission to use those things as I please without consequence.” he replied callusly. Persephone backed down, giving him a shocked “you wouldn't” look. Theresa saw that she knew exactly what he meant. 

Theresa focused on the inner debate she was having. “ I'm not a patient god, wench. Make your decision unless you want harm inflicted.” he snapped. Theresa gave him a look that called his bluff. “ Very well, then.” Cronus responded. He raised his hand over Persephone, and with his powers, he bent her elbow backwards and broke her arm. He proceeded to hold out his threat by breaking her ankle. Theresa screamed. “Alright, stop it! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her anymore.” she cried. Cronus kept his hand in place and gave her a glare, warning her what would happen if she broke her word. “ You will cooperate, understand?” he inquired menicingly. “ Yes.” Theresa whispered, tears streaming down her face. “ Good. Take her away.” he ordered. His men worked swiftly in removing Persephone from the chamber. 

Cronus stood over Theresa, watching her sob. “ Had you been cooperative as I entered the room, I would have worked a deal with you, girl.” he said. Theresa looked up. “ What kind of a deal?” she asked. Cronus glared down at her. “You haven't earned it. In fact, you lost the chance for negotiations.” he stated. He turned around and began to leave.“ Wait...please.” she whined. Cronus stopped walking. He had no mercy, but he did have desires to be satisfied. The idea of Theresa waiting on him hand and foot was tempting and pleasuring, but he would not give mercy to have it happen. He turned around slowly. “ Do you want to hear my proposition?” he asked sternly. “ Yes.” she answered. “ Prove it.” he commanded. She hesitantly crawled over to him and bowed at his feet. “ I'll do whatever you want, Cronus.” she said. “ Actions speak louder than words, child. Show me you'll do anything.” he comanded. She raised up and gave him a stubborn glare. “ What more can I do?” she hissed. 

Cronus knew the girl was hard headed. “ Appease me.” he replied. Theresa grew nauseous from thought. “ Excuse me?” she sassed. Cronus was becoming impatient with her ignorance. “ If you want my offer, earn it by appeasing me.” he said sternly. Theresa gave a disgusted glare. She was indeed headstrong. He knew his offer would force her into submission and over time he would break her. “ Before I give my offer, here's your end of the bargain. You will do as I say. You will refer to me as Lord from now on. I demand your full cooperation. Capiche?” he inquired firmly. Theresa looked down and closed her eyes. “ Yes.” she whispered. “ Yes, what?” he questioned acidly. “Yes, Lord Cronus.” she answered. Cronus kept his melancholy expression.“ Good. Do you desire freedom, Theresa?” he asked. She nodded, already fearing of where this might lead. “ I expect an answer, girl.” he said fircely. “ Yes, my...Lord.” she hesitated. Cronus put his hands behind his back and stood with authority. “ That will have to do for now. I expect less hesitation next time. As for my offer, you will earn your freedom from me. You will be treated like any other mortal from the time I ruled. You will earn your name, accommodations, meals, and freedom. You will do this by pleasing me. I expect you to offer praise, gratification, and tribute. You will serve me like a proper mortal would serve her god. If you want something, you will either beg for it or earn it. Until I find a good name for you, I shall call you whatever I please.” he said sternly. He pinned her on her back against the cement. He grasped her throat and leaned into her ear. “ My command is your law. Please me and I will reward you, as any god would reward a mortal for being obediant. Disobey me and you will be punished; severely.” he continued. He raised up and released her neck from his grasp. He ran his fingers over her body. Theresa shuddered before trembling as she began to sob quietly. “ I own you and rule over you with an adamantine fist. Your body is my temple. Obey my command and I will reward you with pleasure and anything else you need or desire; disrespect me, and you will feel only pain and abyss. Understand, mortal?” Cronus asked. “ Yes, my Lord.” she said, trembling. He stood up and walked a few steps towards the chamber's door. He turned around to face her. “ Which brings me to my next thing. If you ever commit an unforgivable crime against me, such as not keeping your word or betrayal, you will be tortured, crucified, and sacrificed on the eve of Saturnalia. Do I make myself clear?” he inquired darkly. 

Theresa shed tears and began to fear Cronus for the first time in her life. She trembled from the cold and how terrifying Cronus had become in her eyes. “ Yes, Lord Cronus.” she replied. “ Good. Now get over here and service me, mortal.” Cronus ordered. Theresa whimpered and hesitantly, but quickly crawled over to him. She was disgusted with herself for this. She sat on her knees in front of him. “ Undo my pants with your mouth, mortal.” he commanded. Theresa held her breath to keep herself from puking and tears streamed down her face. She grasped the edge of his pants with her teeth and pulled the flap over the button until both sides were partially separated. She grasped his zipper and unzipped it quite easily. Cronus was slightly pleased, but his face did not give it away. He pulled his fully erect cock. “ Go ahead, service me, mortal.” he demanded. Theresa groaned, becoming nauseous from the situation. She began to lick it with slight dread. She drew her tongue over the tip of his cock. Then she licked his whole shaft and his large sack. She brought herself back to the tip and hesitantly put her mouth on it. Cronus groaned and petted her like a cat. Theresa slid her mouth on his dick slowly before moving faster and faster. Cronus grasped the back of her head and thrusted into her throat. He pounded her esophagus swifter and harder. “ That's it, make me cum, mortal.” he growled. Theresa pushed her face into his crotch, forcing herself to take his cock deeper. Cronus bellowed deeply as he released into her throat. He groaned and breathed deeply as he finished ejaculating. He pulled out of her mouth and she swallowed hesitantly. Theresa fell on her back, gasping for air. She held her legs close together, uncomfortable with the strange sensation she had. 

Cronus brought himself down to her and spread her legs open to examine her. He rubbed the lips of her pussy and Theresa gasped under her breath. Her area was very much wet. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “ Did you get off to servicing me, mortal?” he asked a little calmly. “ I don't know, my Lord. I've never...” she was cut off as he took her left hand and forced her to feel how wet she was. “ Well, did you, mortal?” he inquired. Theresa hesitated for a second. “ Yes, my Lord.” she replied. Cronus began to play with her clit and received a gasp from her. Her breathing increased as he slid his free index and middle finger into her. Theresa released an unwanted moan. He placed himself on top of her and brought his right hand to her breast. He rubbed her nipple with his forefinger and thumb. Her gasping quickened and Cronus began to suck on her other breast. His fingers’ pace inside her became rapid. Theresa started moaning quicker. The low sound of her voice hit her ear. “ Yes, yes, yes, yes.” she gasped. His speed quickened. She bit her lower lip, but her voice sold her out. “ More...more...” she moaned. 

Cronus stopped suddenly. “ If you want more, you'll beg for it. You haven't earned it and you don't deserve it.” he said coldly. He removed himself from her. “ Well?” he said. Theresa was disgusted with herself. Her body betrayed her by making her urges strongly known. She sat up on her knees. Her mind suddenly spoke out loud on its own. “ Please...r-ravish me, Lord Cronus. I beg of you.” she pleaded with hesitation. “ Better. Less hesitation next time.” he ordered. “ Yes, my Lord.” she replied. “ Lie down.” he demanded. Theresa obeyed him with a little dread. He kneeled down next to her, before pushing his forefinger and middle finger inside of her. Theresa released a high pitched gasp. He fingered her swifter and harder. “ Oh god...oh god...” she whispered. Her pitch heightened and her breathing increased. Theresa felt something building up and she moaned louder. “ Are you going to cum, mortal?” Cronus asked. “ I don't...yes, my Lord...yes...” she admitted. “ Beg for it.” he ordered. Theresa's urge for more broke her. “ Please, Lord Cronus...I beg of you...please.” she implored. Cronus’ fingers moved swifter. “ Cum, mortal.” he comanded. Theresa screamed as she came and drenched his fingers. She gasped for air as he removed his fingers from her. Cronus positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed the tip of his cock against the lips of her pussy and received an unwanted gasp of desire from her. “ Now, what do you want, mortal.” he inquired cruelly. He pressed it against her entrance and Theresa released a high pitched moan. “ Please ravish me, Lord Cronus, I beg of you.” she plead. 

Cronus pushed the tip of his cock inside of her and Theresa gasped in delight. Theresa never expected that this could be pleasurable if she gave him what he wanted. He pushed the head of his manhood in and out of her. Theresa's breathing became rapid. She gasped and moaned quietly. He pushed faster and rougher. Theresa whimpered. She didn't want to desire him inside her. Her mouth betrayed her just like her body did. “ Lord Cronus...please...take me...” she moaned before regretting her words. He slid all the way inside of her. He shoved in and out of her slowly. “ Yes...yes...” Theresa moaned. Tears rolled down her face. They were not tears of sadness, they were... “ Tears of joy?” Theresa thought. “ What the hell is going on?” she wondered. Cronus quickened his pace. He began to play with her clit using his left hand. Theresa's will broke temporarily and she screamed in ecstacy. Her moaning increased and her body began to move along with his thrusts and movements. “ Oh...Lord Cronus...yes,yes,yes...” she whispered. “ Are you going to orgasm, mortal?” he asked. “ Yes...my Lord...yes.” she moaned louder. 

Cronus grasped her left, nondislocated shoulder. “ Beg, mortal.” he ordered. He deepened and quickened his thrusts. Theresa couldn't stop her body from moving with his and couldn't stop herself from moaning. “ Please...I beg of you...Lord Cronus please...” she cried. Cronus propelled deeper, rougher, and faster. More strange tears of joy fell from her closed eyes. “ Climax then, mortal.” he comanded. He drove his cock into her deepest point. Theresa squeezed her eyes shut and wailed as she climaxed. Cronus came shortly afterwards, spilling a thick load of cum into her. He growled deeply as he finished. He pulled out of her and stood up, before putting his dick back in his pants and zipping them up. He looked down at her as she panted in exhaustion. “ Thank you, my Lord.” she said without thinking. 

Cronus clenched his jaw and exhaled heavily. “ Don't thank me completely, girl. You're lucky it gets me off when you beg.” he replied coldly. He left her in the chamber alone. Theresa waited until he left and made another cut on her wrist. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning in pain. She weeped tears of joy from the pleasure he'd given her before bursting into hysterical psychotic laughter. She rolled over on her side and continued to giggle insanely. She finally stopped and reminded herself of the great pleasure she received from him. Then she began to wonder what kind of pleasure he'd give her if he actually cared for her. She let her mind wander to the curious fantasy. 

He would have her in a nice bedroom and beckon her with a smooth deep voice. He would kiss her and suck on her skin in different spots slowly. He would rub her nipple and her clit. She would moan in ecstacy. He would lie her down and tease her before pushing his manhood all the way into her. His strokes would begin slow, then become faster and rougher. She would scream his name multiple times before both of them would climax. 

Theresa was flustered and a little wet from the scenario her mind played out. It could probably be used as another silver lining besides having freedom. She closed her eyes and replayed it again and again. “ It's a nice fantasy, but it'll never happen.” she whispered to herself, before using the shank to write on the floor again. 

Dear Mother Mary, Cronus promised me that I can earn my freedom, and I will. I know deep down not to trust him, but I don't have a choice. He gave me the most wonderful pleasure I've ever known. I've never been with a man, but the little time he spent ravishing me; I confess, was the happiest I've been since before I was captured. I can feel my sanity slowly slipping away. I pray that I can use that to endure this until my freedom. Your loving daughter, Theresa 

Theresa stood up and decided she couldn't be crippled in case she found a way to escape. She pushed right leg against her left and slammed all her weight on it. She winced in pain as her leg popped back into place. Afterwards, the pain dulled a bit. “ Now the shoulder.” she said to herself. She went over to the back wall and shoved her right shoulder against it. She moaned in quietly in agony as her shoulder popped back into it's socket. She returned to the floor and laid down before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and concerns, but be reasonable. Do not be rash.


	3. Shady Deals and Loss of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has cold mocking and shady propositions.

Cronus returned to his throne room and sat in his throne with satisfaction. “ This is moving along smoothly...too smoothly.” he said to himself. He knew it would take a while to break her will completely, and for that, he would be patient. He was pleased with the flow of events and how strangely quickly Theresa was losing herself to him. He had to admit, her willing unwanted moans turned him on more than her screams of terror. He cracked his neck and sighed patiently. He wanted to ravish her again and again until she was sore, but he had to wait. He planned to add a new round each time so that she will submit at a quick pace. He grinned to himself as he fantasized about Theresa being his willing sex slave. “ In due time.” he said to himself. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

That afternoon, Jay, Atlanta, Archie, Neil, Harry, and Odie returned to New Olympia. They were sent to Chiron's study for their wounds to be treated. “ What happened? Where's Theresa?” Hera asked. “ One question at a time, please. Can you not see that we're brutally damaged here?” Neil inquired. “ Cronus was relentless. I've never seen anything like it. He played his cards so...intelligently.” Jay said. He fell backwards on the couch. Athena came into the room holding a dvd case with a blank cd inside. “ I received this from an unknown source.” she said. Hermes brought a large tv into the room and set it up. Everyone gathered around to watch the dvd. 

After the dvd was put in, the image of Cronus on his throne was displayed on the screen. “ Greetings, mortals, children, Hermes.” Cronus began. “ Why you gotta rule me out like that?” Hermes asked. Hera shushed him. “ If you're watching this, you've probably come to the conclusion that one of you is missing. Rest assured, she's still alive, and she will continue to be...if she plays her cards right.” he said coldly. “ I'm sure you want proof that she's alive so I'll get down to the point.” he hissed. The video switched over and started out with Theresa lying on the floor. 

Cronus came on the screen and they saw him strangle Theresa and backhand her. Then he shackled her to the wall. They watched in horror as Cronus dislocated her leg and shoulder, before brutally raping her. The terrible scene ended and Cronus came back on screen, sitting in his throne. “ I hope you all enjoyed my gift. It was specially made for for all of you.” he said, laughing maniacally afterwards. The dvd finally ended. Everyone was frozen in terror. Atlanta began to sob. She threw her crutch, that was meant to help with her leg injury, across the room. “ You bastard, let her go! How could you?!” Atlanta screamed, bursting into tears. “ I hate you, Cronus.” Jay whispered to himself, holding Atlanta with Archie's help as she cried. Odie cringed. “ My god...what the hell?” he asked himself. “ What the fuck is Cronus’ problem?!” Herry shouted. The gods and goddesses that watched were stunned. “ I swear by Olympus, he will pay.” Chiron said. “ How could this happen? I can only imagine how that poor girl is feeling right now.” Athena stated. “ All my hope has been destroyed now.” Hermes admitted. “ It is tragic, but we must press on. If we give up, we might not be able to rescue her.” Hera said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jay stared at the blank screen. “ We're coming, Theresa. Just stay strong.” he said to himself. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

That night, Cronus went to a bar in New Olympia where he knew all the criminals went to drink away their guilt. He approached the bald one, America's most wanted. “ Hello, Rattlesnake.” Cronus began. “ Do I know you?” he asked, before taking another swig of his drink. “ No, but you do know my friend, Hamilton, Franklin, and Wilson.” Cronus replied, showing him the 10,000; 100; and 100,000 dollar bills. “ I'm listenin.” Rattlesnake said. Cronus slipped the money back in his pocket. “ Let's talk business outside.” he suggest. The two went to a dark ally. “ An ally eh? I presume you meant sketchy business.” Rattlesnake stated. “ Very sketchy, but nothing you can't handle.” Cronus replied. He showed him a picture of Atlanta. “ I want you to capture this item and deliver it to me.” Cronus said. “ Like your choice of words, mate. How much would the item be, plus shipping, handling, and all?” Rattlesnake inquired. “ How about, say, 500,000 cash.” Cronus bribed. Rattlesnake whistled. “ That's a load of paper, mate.” he commented. “ Yes. As for the handling, I want the item shaken and fragile.” Cronus said, meaning he wanted Atlanta awake, but too weak to fight back. “ And the destination?” Rattlesnake asked. “ It will be given to you once the item is on the truck.” Cronus replied. “ The exchange?” Rattlesnake inquired. “ The cargo for the paper. Same time. No exceptions.” Cronus said. “ Course, mate. The morn of morrow be good ‘nough for ya?” Rattlesnake asked. “ Perfect. Make it nine morn of morrow, sharp. Capiche?” Cronus inquired. “ You have it mate. The cargo will be delivered as you want it, at the right time.” Rattlesnake replied. “ Good.” Cronus stated. 

Cronus walked away from the man and went his way. He opened a portal and went back to the abandoned asylum. He walked into his throne room at sat upon his throne. He smiled to himself, but now he was in the mood. “ Agnon!” he called. The strongest titan appeared before him again. “ Bring the mortal girl here, then take her back when I'm done.” Cronus ordered. Agnon left and came back shortly with Theresa, dragging her by the wrists. He threw her in the center of the room before leaving. Cronus’ throne room was decorated with luxurious curtains and a large rug that covered the whole room. Cronus stepped down from his throne and stood a few feet from her. “ Come service me, mortal.” he commanded. Theresa crawled over to him and undid his pants with her teeth. Cronus took his hard cock out and she proceeded to draw her tongue over it. She licked the tip, then the shaft. She reluctantly put her mouth on the whole thing. Slid her mouth it forwards and backwards. She began slow, then started to move faster. Theresa didn't know why, but she began to moan in delight very quietly. “ You love servicing me, don't you, mortal? Cronus groaned. Theresa paused for a moment. She knew that she was already wet. “ Yes, my Lord.” she answered, before taking his cock in her mouth again. She bobbed her head faster and faster. Cronus groaned and growled as he was about to cum. Theresa forced herself to take his whole thing down her throat. Cronus bellowed deeply before pumping his seed down her throat. “ Good girl.” he said, stroking her hair. He pulled out of her throat and she swallowed without hesitation. 

Cronus looked down at the girl on her knees. He pushed her on her back and drew his fingers over her pussy lips. He pushed his index and middle finger into her. Theresa release a high moan. “ Tell me, do you deserve to be rewarded?” Cronus inquired. “ No, my Lord.” Theresa moaned. Cronus grinned darkly. “ You're right, you don't. So you will pleasure me.” Cronus stated. He walked up to his throne and sat down. “ Come here and pleasure me, mortal.” he ordered. Theresa approached him and spread her legs open above him. She sat on his lap facing him, his erection sliding into her. Theresa moaned as she felt him inside of her. She slid on him slowly, then began to slide faster and faster. She rode him more aggressively and he groaned deeply. Cronus played with her nipples and she began to bounce on top of him faster. She moaned in ecstacy as she rode him. “ Cum, mortal.” he commanded. Theresa came hard and continued slide on him swiftly. Cronus grasped her hips and thrusted into her. “ Oh, my Lord!” Theresa screamed, as she climaxed. Cronus spilled a large load into her. He groaned deeply as he finished spilling into her. 

Theresa gasped for air. Once she caught her breath, her hips began to move on their own. She couldn't stop herself from sliding up and down on him. She moaned and gasped high pitchedly as she rode him swifter and rougher. Cronus growled and began to play with her clit. Theresa rode him more passionately. “ Yes, yes, yes!” she cried. “ Cum, mortal.” Cronus ordered. Theresa screamed as she came. She rode him more aggressively. Cronus grasped her hips and released into her. Theresa cried as she had another orgasm. She panted in exhaustion. Cronus held her by her ass and stood up. He sat her on the throne and leaned her back. “ I think I will reward you.” Cronus growled. He pushed his cock in and out of her at a steady pace. “ Lord Cronus, wait, I don't deserve this.” she moaned. Cronus covered her mouth with his hand. “ You deserve it when I say so, understood?” he inquired, before removing his hand. “ Yes, my Lord." she replied. 

It was one thing Cronus liked about Theresa. She had humility. A virtue like that was hard to find in young girls and even grown women these days. He continued to thrust slowly, then he moved faster and harder. He pounded her deeply and groaned as she tightened around him. He fucked her roughly and she moaned highly. “ Lord Cronus...Lord Cronus...” she cried. He deepened his strokes while holding her hips in an iron grasp. She tightened around his shaft much more. “ Theresa.” he growled quietly. His eyes shot open as he realized what he'd just said. He hadn't wanted to use her name just yet. He heard how loud she was moaning and figured that she didn't hear him. Cronus rotated his hips and his erection spun inside her. “ Lord Cronus!” Theresa screamed, as she had another orgasm. Cronus bellowed as he ejaculated into her. “ I love you, Lord Cronus.” she whispered. Cronus finished releasing into her, but paid no attention. He wondered if Theresa just said what he thought she said. “ What did you say?” Cronus asked. His tone was not harsh this time. “ I love you, Lord Cronus.” she replied. 

Cronus was appalled from what he'd just heard. His breathing slowed down to normal. “ Well, don't expect me to return your feelings.” He said. Theresa smiled, tears threatening her eyes. “ I don't and I never will, my Lord.” she replied. Cronus called in Agnon and had Theresa taken back to the chamber after he was finished. He fixed his pants and sat upon his throne. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that Theresa was coming down with Stockholm syndrome. He smiled to himself and thought about using this to his advantage. “ It won't be long until my package arrives. Then I can make use of it as well.” he thought to himself. 

Theresa paced back and forth in the chamber. “ I can't believe I said that. I must be going mad.” she thought. She took a look at the fantasy she had about Cronus. She blushed and her breathing became heavier. “ My mind is slipping from reality.” Theresa whispered to herself. She kneeled to the floor and picked up the shank. Theresa began to talk to herself. “ Listen to me, Theresa. Your feelings for Cronus are not real.” she said. She knocked on the cement floor with her fist. “ This chamber is real.” she stated. She looked at the marks on her wrist. “ These cuts are real.” she said. She looked at the shank in her hand. “ This shank is real.” she stated. She pressed the blade of the shank to her wrist. “ The pain, the unhappiness, the darkness, Cronus raping you; that's all real. Your feelings for him are not. This next cut is to remind yourself what reality is...and what it is not.” she said. She made two cuts on her wrist. One was to bring her back to reality, the other was for Cronus taking her again. Tears streamed down her face. She laid down on the floor and began to write once again. 

Dear Mother Mary, I'm losing my mind. There's not much time left before I slip away from reality. Please send someone to rescue me. Please help me keep my mind. I've convince myself that serving Cronus is the best way out of here. I even told him that I love him. The only bright side to this insanity is that I could've sworn I heard him say my name. Maybe that's why I said I loved him; spur of the moment. Then again, I did feel like I loved him. He was so passionate. I'm sorry, my mind is fading. Your loving daughter, Theresa  
Theresa curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, or questions. Please be reasonable


	4. C4 and 1 More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is also sad

At about 7 am, Rattlesnake and his gang hid in the alleys of New Olympia. He had two of his buddies sit in a car in front of Athena's brownstone. They watched as Atlanta came out of the brownstone. She was still very much upset from the dvd Cronus sent. “ H-how could he?” she thought, tears threatening her eyes. She didn't even notice the two men the car as she begun her walk. One of the men, with a skull tatoo, spoke into a walkie-talkie. “ Yo, mon. Dis is Deathpit mon. The package is rollin your way.” Deathpit said. “ Alright, mate. Get your partner and prepare the diluted chemicals. We about to earn us a doosy of paper.” Rattlesnake replied. Deathpit turned turned to the driver of the car, who had a snake tattoo on his neck. “ You heard the mon, Venom. Let's fetch ourselves the cargo and get our share of the loot.” he said. Venom started the car and slowly followed Atlanta. Rattlesnake and his men waited until Atlanta was at the alley. Rattlesnake ripped her into the alley and muffled her screams with his hand. Venom pulled up in the car and Deathpit opened the back seat door. Rattlesnake threw the girl to Deathpit and had a guy with an ankor tattoo sit next to her. Rattlesnake hopped in shotgun and pulled out his phone. “ Ey, Deathpit, Blackbeard; use the chemicals and tie ‘er up. I'm about to get the drop off point.” he ordered. The two men weakened Atlanta with deluted chloriform and tied her up, before duck taping her mouth shut. Rattlesnake made the call and put it on speaker. Cronus answered the phone. “ What's up?” he stated. “ We got the package. Where we goin?” Rattlesnake asked. “ The dry spot, northwest.” Cronus replied. “ Alright, Venom, you ‘eard ‘em.” Rattlesnake said, hanging up the phone. They headed northwest, going along with the speed limit so they won't get caught. They pulled into an abandoned gas station lot in the middle of the desert. Cronus waited for them patiently. They got out of the car and approached Cronus with Atlanta. “ We got her as you wanted her.” Rattlesnake said. Cronus let them see the silver suitcase he had behind his back. “ 500,000 as promised.” Cronus stated. 

Rattlesnake pushed Atlanta over to Cronus, who had Agnon hold her. Cronus tossed the silver suitcase over and Rattlesnake caught. “ Pleasure doin’ business with ya, mate.” he said. “ Perhaps, to remain in each other's trust, you should see for yourself if the amount is correct.” Cronus suggested. “ Good idea, mate.” Rattlesnake agreed. Him and all his men gathered around to count the money. Rattlesnake opened the suitcase and inside was a timed C4 bomb instead of money. After 2 seconds, the bomb exploded, killing Rattlesnake and all his men. Cronus chuckled as body parts fell from the sky and landed near him. “ Nothing like double crossing gullible mortals, eh Agnon?” Cronus inquired. Agnon nodded in agreement. “ Let's go before someone sees this and we get more visitors than I'm comfortable with.” Cronus said. They took Atlanta further into the desert and waited for her to wake up completely. 

Atlanta woke up and found herself naked and tied up with a gag in her mouth. She moved her head to see Cronus. Instantly, she remembered being kidnapped and the men who did it were killed by a bomb Cronus implanted in the suitcase. A muffled scream came from her as Cronus came closer. “ Atlanta, it's been a while. How are you and the others?” Cronus asked calmly. Atlanta answered him with a hateful glare. “ Good, I'm glad everyone's still breathing. Wouldn't be much fun if this game ended so soon.” Cronus said. He stepped away from her and stood near his henchmen. Atlanta saw that they all held large red bricks. “ Give her ten.” he ordered. Atlanta screamed as they began to hit her with the bricks. One hit her under her breast, fracturing her ribs. One hit her in the cheek, scraping her face. The rest hit her back, pelvis, and legs.Cronus held up a hand, commanding them to stop. The henchmen put down the other stones they held. Cronus approached Atlanta and looked down at her. She had several bruises both black and dark purple. She had many scrapes all over. She was sobbing and her body trembled. Cronus grinned darkly, having gotten off on seeing her get stoned. “ Agnon, get the girl and let’s go.” he ordered. Agnon picked up Atlanta and carried her as they headed to the abandoned asylum. 

Atlanta had passed out from dehydration during their travel to the abandoned asylum. Atlanta opened her eyes to see a dark hallway. She was still being carried by Agnon, with Cronus walking in front of him. They stopped suddenly in front of an iron door. Cronus unlocked the door and opened it. Agnon untied Atlanta and removed the gag before throwing her in the chamber. She whimpered as the cement scraped against her skin. She lifted herself up with her hands. “ Please...” she whispered. Cronus backhanded her with his right hand. Atlanta sobbed as she landed on the floor. He stepped away from her by a few feet. “ Wake up, girl.” he commanded. Atlanta knew he was talking to someone else. She turned over and gasped in pain while doing so. She saw Theresa sit up look at Cronus with fear, sadness, and something unknown in her eyes. “ Yes, my Lord?” Theresa asked. Cronus grasped her bottom jaw with his hand and forced her to look into his eyes. He forced her to look over at Atlanta. “ You're going to watch every nanosecond of what I do to her. Then you're going to service me. Understand?” Cronus inquired coldly. “ Yes, my Lord.” Theresa replied. “ Good.” Cronus said acidly. 

Atlanta scooted away as Cronus approached her. He grasped her by the throat and lifted her up to sit on her knees. He undid his pants and pulled out his large erected cock. “ No, please. Anything but that.” she pleaded. Cronus slapped her, leaving the mark of is hand on her cheek. “ Shut up and open your mouth, bitch.” he ordered. Atlanta hesitantly opened her mouth for him. Her eyes widened as he forced his cock down her throat. She gagged as the tip of his dick penetrated the entrance of he esophagus. He shoved the rest of his shaft down her throat. Atlanta gagged uncontrollably as Cronus began to fuck her throat mercilessly. Tears streamed down her face as his massive cock rubbed the walls of her esophagus. Cronus groaned deeply and began to pound her throat faster and rougher. Atlanta wanted to scream in terror as she choked on his dick. Cronus moved faster and began to groan deeply. Atlanta tried desperately to get away, but she was trapped in the grip he had on the back of her head. Cronus bellowed deeply as he released his seed down her throat. Atlanta was horrified as she felt the thick substance run down her esophagus. Cronus pulled his cock out of her mouth. “ Swallow it, girl.” he demanded coldly. Atlanta gave a pleading look and let more tears roll down her face. “ Now; unless you want another mark on that face of your's.” he threatened. Atlanta closed her eyes and swallowed his thick cum as he asked. Cronus dragged her to the back of the chamber and shackled her to the wall. 

Cronus spread her legs open and pressed the tip of his cock against the folds of her pussy. “ No, please! I'll do anything! Just don't put that thing inside me!” she pleaded. Cronus twisted her left shoulder and dislocated it from the socket. Atlanta screamed in agony from the pain. “ Unless you want me to hurt you more, I suggest you shut up.” he hissed. Atlanta closed her eyes and tried not to scream as he stretched her legs bond their limit. She attempted to keep from vomiting as the idea of his cock being inside of her crossed her mind. She held back a scream as Cronus pushed the tip of his erection into her. He slid his shaft all the way in and she whimpered. He pulled out and shoved back in harder. He continued to do this at a faster pace. He slammed into Atlanta mercilessly and she began to cry. Cronus grunted and groaned as he began to pound her deepest point. His erection swelled inside of her and she whimpered as she realized what was about to happen. “ Please...stop. I don't want it inside me.” she sobbed. Cronus growled deeply as he ejaculated into her. He groaned as he finished releasing into the poor girl. 

Cronus pulled out of Atlanta and released her from the shackles. She fell to the floor, her body trembling as she sobbed. Cronus made his way over to Theresa. “ Come service me, mortal.” he ordered. Theresa crawled to him and began to lick the tip of his cock. She licked and sucked on his shaft without hesitation. She took his whole erection down her throat and he petted her hair gently. “ Good girl. You might want to tell the other one about the offer I have placed on the table. If she's smart, she'll take it.” he said harshly. Theresa continued to suck him off. She slid her mouth on his cock faster and quicker. Cronus groaned. “ Not bad, girl.” he commented. She continued to blow him at a swift pace. He grasped the back of her head and forced her to take him faster and deeper. He propelled his erection down her throat harshly and groaned. “ You could've made a nice suitor, had you not been so eager to place yourself as my enemy.” he said. He forced himself all the way down her throat and released a large, thick load of cum. Theresa's body trembled and she began to shed tears of psychotic joy. Cronus pulled himself out of her throat once he'd finished. “ Very good, mortal. I'll return with your reward.” he said. 

Cronus left the chamber and Theresa sighed in relief. She went over to Atlanta, who still laid on the floor crying. “ Please...tell me there's something to help me relieve the pain.” Atlanta sobbed. “ I won't let you do that. You have to be stronger than me.” Theresa replied. “ I beg of you.” Atlanta pleaded. Theresa reluctantly hahanded her the shank, not able to bear seeing her in pain. Atlanta cut her wrist twice and winced while doing so. “ He promised that we can earn our freedom by pleasing him.” Theresa stated. “ You shouldn't trust him. He'll just double cross you like he did my kidnappers.” Atlanta replied. “ I know, but I have no choice. Until I find a way to escape, I have to do this and hope he keeps his word.” Theresa said. “ What if I refuse?” Atlanta asked. “ Please don't. I want both of us to get out of here.” Theresa replied. “ Alright, I'll take his offer. We're probably going to die here anyways.” Atlanta stated, more tears falling from her eyes. Theresa hugged her close and began to sob as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, or questions. Be reasonable.


	5. Optimism and Mocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad, but there is some laughter.

Cronus sat in his throne, filing his nails with his scythe. He was pleased with the turn of events. He made his scythe disappear and stood to his feet. “ Agnon!” he called. The titan from before appeared before him again. “ Prepare the stage one equipment and have your brothers redecorate this room. Tomorrow, I shall begin my scarring...whether the girls are ready or not.” Cronus growled. Agnon bowed to show he understood and departed from the throne room. Cronus stepped down from his throne and prepared to leave when he was greeted by the air elemental dwarf titan, who had recovered the cd from the chamber. “ Excellent. Deliver this to Olympus High School immediately.” he ordered. The titan bowed before taking his leave. “ Happy birthday, Artemis. I hope you and the mortals cringe at my gift.” he said, chuckling to himself. 

Cronus left the throne room and headed to the chamber where he kept Theresa and Atlanta. He opened the door slowly to instill more fear upon them. Theresa shot up, expecting to be struck by him for comforting Atlanta. Cronus handed her a tray with two slices of bread and a cup of water instead. “ Take that and move away.” he ordered. Theresa had no choice but to do as he said. While he wasn’t looking, Theresa was able to find a small plastic cup that a patient in the asylum might have used. She poured half of the water in there, before hiding it and the extra piece of bread in a small space where a brick had fallen out. His voice startled her and made her jump slightly. She quickly placed the brick over the space it had fallen from, to hide the food and water, and moved away from the hiding place. “ Wake up, girl.” he hissed to Atlanta. 

Atlanta sat up quickly and scooted against the wall, fearing what he may do to her. “ Have you reached your decision?” he inquired. Atlanta shivered from the cold and his presence. “ I'll take your offer.” she answered reluctantly. Cronus gave her his, seemingly unchanging, saturnine expression. “ Good. You will refer to me as Lord from now on. You will be treated like any other mortal from the time I ruled. You will earn your name, accommodations, meals, and freedom. You will do this by pleasing me. I expect you to offer praise, gratification, and tribute. You will serve me like a proper mortal would serve her god. If you want something, you will either beg for it or earn it. My command is your law. Please me and I will reward you, as any god would reward a mortal for being obediant. Disobey me and you will be punished; severely.I own you and rule over you with an adamantine fist. Your body is my temple. Obey my command and I will reward you with pleasure and anything else you need or desire; disrespect me, and you will feel only pain and abyss. If you ever betray me or go back on our deal, you will be tortured, crucified, and sacrificed on the eve of Saturnalia.Understand, mortal?” He asked, having gone over the rules for her. “ Yes.” she answered. “ Yes what?” he inqired, raising his voice a little. Atlanta trembled slightly. “ Yes, my Lord.” she said. “ Good. Service me, girl.” he demanded acidly. 

Atlanta was disgusted with herself as she sat in front of him on her knees. “ You better not use your hands either.” Cronus added. Atlanta closed her eyes, hoping to repress what was about to happen. She undid his pants with her teeth the best way she could and unzipped them the same way. Cronus could tell she had no experience in this. “ I see there's still a little pride left in you. When I have you both,I expect you to do this better; understood?” Cronus asked harshly. Atlanta held back the temptation to get sick. “ Yes, my Lord.” she answered. Cronus pulled his erection out for her. Atlanta closed her eyes and turned her head away in disgust. Cronus grasped her bottom jaw tightly and forced her to face him. “ Open your eyes, mortal. I want this to be branded into your mind.” he growled. Atlanta opened her eyes and saw his cock fully erected in front of her face. Her body threatened to vomit. The very display of his foot long, massive dick imprinted itself in her memory. “ Now, service me properly. ” he ordered. 

Atlanta licked the tip of Cronus’ erection hesitantly. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore what was happening. She drew her tongue along his monstrous shaft slowly, hoping he'd make her stop. She moistened his large sack with her tongue, before bringing her mouth to the tip. She reluctantly put her mouth on his hard cock and began to slide her lips on it. Her jaw became sore very quickly. Cronus groaned and grasped the back of her head. He removed her ponytail, allowing her short hair to fall and hang along the sides of her face. He forced his erection further in her mouth and she gagged uncontrollably as the head rubbed her throat's entrance. Cronus groaned and shoved his manhood down her throat. Atlanta gasped as his cock blocked her airflow. “ You're nice and tight.” he growled. He propelled down her throat all the way, before pulling out and diving in again. His movements quickened and grew rougher with each thrust. Atlanta was nearly going to pass out from not having enough air. Tears streamed from her face as she thought about dying while choking on his dick. Cronus pressed into her esophagus deeply and bellowed deeply as he released. He grunted as he finished spilling down her throat. He pulled his manhood out of her mouth and looked down at her. “ Swallow it, girl.” he demanded. Atlanta regretfully did as he ordered. After swallowing, she coughed and gasped for air. She fell to the floor, panting and trying to catch her breath. She had a strange sensation that made her press her legs closed. 

Cronus kneeled down to her and spread her legs open. Atlanta gasped as he rubbed the lips of her pussy. “ You enjoyed that, didn't you?” he accused. Atlanta became slightly flustered. “ I-I'm not sure...” she stuttered. Cronus took her hand and forced her to feel how wet she was. “ Well, girl?” he inquired. Atlanta closed her eyes and laid her head down in defeat. “ Yes, my Lord.” she answered. He pushed his forefinger and middle finger through her opening. Atlanta released an unwanted gasp of desire. “ What is it, girl?” he asked. Atlanta began to shed tears. She didn't want to admit what she was feeling. “ I-it's nothing, Lord Cronus.” she replied dishonestly. “ Be honest, girl.” he ordered fiercely. Atlanta was hesitant. “ Please, t-take me, Lord Cronus.” she pleaded. “ Are you begging to be rewarded, mortal?” he asked. Atlanta whimpered and more tears streamed down her face. Admitting all this was causing her to lose her dignity. “ Yes, my Lord.” she confessed. Cronus teased her more with his fingers. “ Well, since you so eagerly begged me without me having to tell you, I'll be generous this once.” he said. 

Cronus rubbed her drenched folds with the tip of his cock. “ Soon you will know what it's like to sell yourself for pleasure.” he crooned darkly. Atlanta shuddered. “ What is it like, Lord Cronus?” she asked reluctantly. Cronus looked her in the eyes and gave her an evil grin. “ It's like selling your soul.” he replied. Atlanta swallowed hard. “ Did you know that laughter is the language of the soul?” he asked, his expression growing cold. “ Yes, my Lord.” she said, trembling a little. He smiled and his eyes darkened. “ I'm going to take everything. I'm going to steal your laughter, your joy, your light. There will be nothing but pure abyss.” he responded acidly. Atlanta whimpered and began to cry. “ Please...have mercy.” she pleaded. His grin became wider. “ I have no mercy.” he replied. 

Cronus pushed the head of his manhood into her and she bit her bottom lip. He shoved the head in and out slowly. Atlanta turned her head as a gasp of lust fell from her lips. He continued for a few minutes before thrusting all the way in. He moved at a sluggish pace at first, then began to move faster and rougher. Atlanta unconsciously grasped his shoulders and moaned. She was unaware that while he was pleasuring her, he was also draining all of her positivism. He propelled his erection into her deeply and she let out an accidental cry of longing. He deepened and quickened his strokes, causing Atlanta to yell his name and beg for more. “ Lord Cronus...please...” she begged. “ Are you going to lose yourself, mortal?” he inquired wickedly. “ Yes...my Lord...yes.” she moaned. Crouse groaned and pinched one of Atlanta's nipples, causing her to cry out in ecstacy. Her walls tightened around him and Cronus groaned deeply. He slammed into her deepest point and hit a strong g-spot. Atlanta screamed erotically as she Cronus gave her the first orgasm of her lifetime. He grasped her hips and growled as he ejaculated into her. 

Cronus pulled out of her once he’d finished and fixed his pants. “ Not bad, mortal. It seems like you're ready for more work.” he stated. Atlanta turned on her side and began to sob uncontrollably as he took his leave. Theresa took the bread and water from it's hiding place and made her way over to Atlanta. “ Here, take this.” Theresa said. “ Why? Can't you just let me die?” Atlanta asked. “ Don't talk like that? What's happened to you?” Theresa asked. Atlanta trembled and sobbed harder. “ He took everything from me. He took something special that was meant to be for the one I would fall in love with. He took my happiness, my laughter, my silver lining.” Atlanta said. “ Don't you dare let him take those things. He can only take them if you allow him to. We can escape from here as long as we don't give up.” Theresa assured. “ We can't escape him. If we escape, he'll still be in our minds. We'll bear his children. There's no escape, Theresa.” Atlanta sobbed. “ Listen to yourself. You're a Christian, right. What is it that they say about bad things?” Theresa questioned. Atlanta sighed and stopped crying. “ God can turn bad things into good things.” Atlanta answered. “ Yeah. Remember when we first started out as heroes. We thought time travel and mythological beasts were impossible. Now we know otherwise. Nothing is impossible. We'll escape.” Theresa said. 

Atlanta finally settled down. “ You really think we'll get out?” she asked. “ Hell yeah. When we get out, we're going to raise our kids right. Just think; the next generation of heroes will have two allies that can control time and stuff. They'll have the ultimate advantage over Cronus. I can't wait to see his face when he's put back in Tartarus by his own children. Then, when it's over, we'll be at a coffee shop with our kids, laughing our asses off.” Theresa spoke cheerfully. Atlanta laughed. “ When you put it that way, it's certainly worth enduring this until we escape.” Atlanta agreed. “ I guess we found our silver lining.” Theresa commented. “ Yep, we're true optimists.” Atlanta replied. Both of them laughed before Atlanta ate the bread and drank the water Theresa gave her. “ Thanks.” Atlanta said. “ Any time, any place, any situation.” Theresa replied. Both of them huddled together before falling asleep. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

The next day, at Olympus High School, Jay and the others watched the news. They saw that Rattlesnake and his men had been killed. “ Good riddance. That's less criminals to cause chaos.” Neil said. Jay turned off the tv. “ I can't take this anymore. We have to rescue Theresa.” Jay insisted. “ You must recover first. In your injured state, you'll die before reaching her.” Chiron said. “ Then get Persephone. Can't she heal us with magic?” Archie asked. “ Persephone herself has been missing for a couple of days.” Chiron replied. Athena put her hands on her hips. “ When we're you going to tell us this?” she inquired. Chiron rubbed the back of his head. Hera sighed as she got a headache. Hermes bursted into the room, carrying a giant package. Aries came into the room with Hephaestus. “ What's that? Is it food?” Hephaestus asked. “ How should I know? It was just laying in front of the school.” Hermes replied. 

Aries opened the package with a knife. Hera looked inside. “ It's a coffin.” she exclaimed. “ I bet you all the fried chicken in the world that it's from Cronus.” Herry said. “ It must be his way of ordering us to surrender.” Odie added. Athena opened the coffin and gasped. Persephone was inside. Her wrists and ankles were bound by duck tape and her mouth was gagged by a long cloth. Athena quickly undid the cloth. Persephone awoke and screamed at first. “ It's okay, it's just me.” Athena assured. “ Say something, anything.” Chiron insisted. “ Water...please.” she cried weakly. Chiron poured some water in her mouth and she swallowed. “ What happened?” Hera asked. “ Cronus....has Theresa....you must...save her.” Persephone said, coughing afterwards. 

Chiron put a rag on her head. “ I also received a dvd.” Hermes said. “ Let's watch it.” Odie insisted. “ No way. I don't want to see what he's done to Theresa.” Herry stated. “ If we watch it, we might be able to catch some details that'll help us pinpoint her location.” Odie suggested. “ It's worth a shot. Let's do it.” Jay said. “ I have more bad news. Atlanta is missing. Those guys that got killed were the last ones seen with her.” Hermes explained. Artemis heard this as she walked in and gasped. “ W-what?” she asked. “ Hermes, put on the dvd.” Jay said calmly. Hermes reluctantly did so. 

Hermes put the dvd on. The first thing they saw was Cronus sitting in his throne. “ Hello again, mortals, everyone. I hope you enjoyed my last gift. I'll not waste your time much longer.” he said. The video switched over. Everyone watched, horrified, as Cronus brutally raped Atlanta. The boys tried hard not to lose their tempers. Cronus himself came back on the screen. “ This is truly a masterpiece. I made this specially for my sweet granddaughter, Artemis. Happy birthday.” he said cruelly, before bursting into maniacal laughter. The television finally showed a blank screen. Artemis lost it and burst into tears. “ No! Give her back to me, you bastard! Why would you do this?” she cried. 

Jay and the others were horrified. “ Cronus knows where we live and where the santuary is. Why hasn't he attacked us directly?” Jay asked. “ It's a strategy. He's plucking you off one by one and playing with your emotions. He's making you hate him and is tearing your hearts apart; destroying your hope. Hatred and emotions can be a powerful downfall.” Aries explained. “ It's the reason us gods and goddesses try to stay detached and emotionless. We know Cronus will use it against us. However; we let ourselves get attached to you all.” Hera explained. “ We need to rescue them.” Jay insisted again. “ Jay's...right. Please...save my Theresa and Atlanta.” Persephone begged. Artemis clasped her hands in a begging manner. “ Please, at least send a search party or something.” she pleaded. Hera sighed. “ I'll see what I can do.” Hera said. Hera departed from the room while everyone else tried to contain their patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, or questions.


	6. Den of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted. The title says everything. Enjoy.

Cronus’ henchmen entered the chamber and handcuffed both girls before blindfolding them. They pushed them out of the room and forced them to walk through the corridor. Once they came to a stop, the blindfolds and handcuffs were removed from the girls. Atlanta and Theresa examined the redecorated throne room. The drapes, throne cushions, and layout rug were all black. The tassels and rug designs were grey. Cronus entered from a door to their right. He stood in front of his throne while each henchman brought him a brown duffle bag they held. Cronus had each duffle bag opened for him and held up at reaching level. He reached into the first bag pulled out a black whip that was made from wire. It was roughly four feet long and four inches wide. The tip was at least 4 centimeters around. He slash the floor with it and grinned as the whiplash sound echoed throughout the room. He set the whip aside and pulled out the shackles from the same duffle bag. With a snap of his fingers, the shackles were on the girls, holding their arms up. Chains were attached to the shackles from the ceiling. Cronus approached Theresa and grasped her breast. She turned her head and moaned high pitchedly. He began to rub her nipples with his thumbs and kiss her neck. Theresa's breathing increased and her moaning became louder. One of his hands went down to her stomach. He stroked her panty line, before playing with her clit using his thumb and index finger while his middle and ring finger rubbed the lips of her pussy. She whined a little in desire. He pushed his fingers into her and began to twist them in both directions. Theresa began to gasp and moan in lust as he pushed his fingers back and forth. “ You've been craving me haven't you?” he asked. “ Yes, my Lord.” Theresa moaned. 

Cronus paused abruptly and reached into the duffle bag. He pulled out a pair of panties with a vibrator inside it and a zipper in the back. He put them on her and pressed a small button three times, causing it to vibrate strongly inside of her. Theresa whimpered in ecstasy. The next thing he pulled out the duffle bag was a gag strap. He put the large ring in her mouth and strapped it tightly to her head. He took vibrating clamps out of the bag and attached them to her nipples before turning them on. Theresa moaned in desire from her throat. Cronus grinned deviously at her before moving over to Atlanta. He rubbed Atlanta's clit and she bit her lower lip. She gasped as he rubbed her nipple with his other hand. He sucked on her collarbone and she cried out in ecstasy. “ Have you been craving me as well?” he inquired. Tears fell from Atlanta's eyes. “ Yes, my Lord.” she answered. He put the same items on Atlanta. He turned the panties on to vibrate at the max and turned on the nipple clamps. Atlanta moaned from the gag. 

Cronus groaned as he watched the girls try to resist their sensational torture. He expected that the stages he had set out would break them and make them willing slaves to his desires. Both girls whined in a desiring tone. “ You won't cum until I say so.” he ordered. Their moans and gasps increased. The girls whimpered in a pleading tone. “ Cum, both of you.” he commanded. Both girls screamed through their gags as they came. Cronus turned the vibrators up to the maximum and unzipped the zipper in the back of both panties. He took Theresa's gag off temporarily. “ Your body, soul, and mind belongs to me. Say it.” he demanded. Theresa moaned as he pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole through the hole in the panties. “ My body, soul, and mind belongs to you, Lord Cronus.” she said. “ Good girl.” he stated. He bent her over slightly and pushed the tip of his cock into her asshole. He put the gag strap back on Theresa before continuing. Theresa moaned through the gag as he began to push back and forth. “ Damn, you're tight.” He groaned. He pushed his whole length into her asshole and she moaned louder. He thrusted in and out of her, causing her screams to increase. He pounded her an us faster and harder. Theresa started panting as she cried out in lust. Cronus shoved his cock into the deepest part of her ass and released a large load of cum. 

Cronus finished spilling into Theresa's ass and pulled out of her. He went over to Atlanta, who was still trying to endure her torment. Cronus unzipped the back of the panties and teased her asshole with his erection. He removed the gag from her mouth briefly. “ Your body, soul, and mind belongs to me. Admit it.” he ordered. Atlanta shed tears, knowing that he'd soon own her. “ My body, soul, and mind belongs to you, Lord Cronus.” she admitted. Cronus shoved the tip of his manhood into her asshole and she screamed in ecstasy. He put the gag back in her mouth and pushed his whole shaft into her. Atlanta's moans became constant as he thrusted back and forth. “ Your ass is so fucking tight.” he growled. His strokes became quicker and harder. He propelled into the deepest part of her anus and came a thick load into her. Cronus finished releasing into her ass and pulled out. 

Cronus took plugs and shoved them into the girls to keep them from spilling. He turned the plugs on to vibrate and the girls screamed in lust. He turned each of their vibrators on high and let them continue to moan. He grinned darkly before taking the whip he set aside in his hand. He went behind Theresa and lashed her a few times. She cried in agony. “ Soon you'll crave the pain I give you, mortal.” he hissed. He lashed her again and she screamed. “ Cum, girl.” he ordered. Theresa cried out as she spilled on the vibrator in her panties. 

Cronus moved behind Atlanta and also gave her a few lashes. Atlanta cried out in pain. He lashed her again and she screamed. “ In due time, you will beg for the pain I inflict on you.” he said acidly. He gave both of them several whip lashes and they both screamed and climaxed. Their bodies trembled as he pulled a switch near his throne, allowing them to fall to their knees. Cronus approached Theresa and forced her to look up at him. He pushed his cock into her mouth the gag and pushed it down her throat. Theresa was disgusted by the taste of ass on him and she gagged. “ Get use to the taste, girl. I'm going to be doing this very often.” he groaned. He forced his erection further down her throat and slapped her with his hand. Theresa let out an unwanted moan from her throat as her eyes began to shed tears of misery. Cronus groaned as he began to thrust faster and rougher into her tight esophagus. “ You better take all of it, girl.” he growled. He grasped the back of her head and ejaculated down her throat. He bellowed deeply as he finished releasing his cum into her throat. He pulled out of her mouth and removed the gag. Theresa swallowed his cum with little hesitation. “ Good girl.” he stated. He pulled out a gag with a red ball and put it on her. 

Cronus walked over to Atlanta and slapped her across the face before forcing his manhood down her throat. Atlanta moaned a little from her throat as he pushed his dick further down her throat. “ You've gotten better, girl.” he groaned. Cronus began to shove in and out of her esophagus. Atlanta whined in lust and tried to control herself. He move quicker and rougher, pounding her throat without mercy. Atlanta moaned and squirmed as she began to get more aroused. He clutched the back of her head with both hands as he spilled his cum down her throat. He groaned deeply as he finished releasing. Cronus pulled out of her mouth and removed the gag. Atlanta swallowed without hesitation. “ Very good, mortal.” he said. Cronus took another gag with a red ball and put it on Atlanta. 

Cronus removed each of their panties and began to rub Theresa's clit. She moaned through the gag and attempted to close her legs. He spread her legs open and pushed his fingers into her while rubbing her clit at the same time. She moaned louder and he gave her a callus grin. Cronus removed hir fingers from her hole. He brought his face between her thighs and drew his tongue over folds while playing with her clit. Her upper body squirmed and she whimpered in lust. Cronus pushed his tongue inside of her and began to swirl it around clockwise. Theresa screamed into the gag in a pleading tone. Cronus continued to pleasure her, knowing it would be torture for her to hold back. He pulled his tongue out of her briefly. “ Cum, girl.” he ordered. He put his tongue back inside her and began to do figure eights and thrash his tongue around in multiple directions. Theresa cried into the gag as she came in his mouth and a little on his lips. He removed his mouth from her and licked his lips. He stood up and pulled a blindfold from the duffle bag. HE blindfolded her and removed the nipple clamps. He rubbed one of her nipples while flicking the other one with his tongue. Theresa moaned in desire into the gag. He sucked on her nipple gently while gently pinching the other one with his fingers. Theresa cried into the gag louder before beginning to shed tears of joy. He sucked on her nipple harder before stopping. 

Cronus teased her pussy with the tip of his cock. Theresa moaned in a desiring tone. He pushed the tip in and moved it back and forth inside of her. Her moans increased and became pleading. He shoved all the way into her and she screamed in ecstasy into the gag. He continued to thrust in and out of her. Theresa whimpered as she felt herself nearing a climax. Her moans became intense begging. Cronus groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. He Thrusted into the deepest part of her and released his cum into her. Theresa screamed as she had an orgasm, before lying back and panting in exhaustion. Cronus finished spilling into her before pulling himself out. “ Not bad, girl.” he crooned deeply. 

Cronus went over to Atlanta and began to rub her nipple while sucking on the other one. He rubbed her clit with his pointer and thumb while fingering her with his middle and ring finger. Atlanta's moans and gasps increased rapidly. Her body began to play along with his movements. Cronus paused and took his fingers out of her. Atlanta was drenched and still moaning. He pressed the tip of his erection against the lips of her pussy. Atlanta whined in a pleading tone and he shoved his whole thing into her. His strokes got faster and rougher very quickly. Atlanta's pitch heightened and her body moved faster against his. Cronus felt her get tight and his pace quickened. His strokes became rapid and merciless as he neared his climax. Cronus bellowed deeply as he ejaculated into her. Atlanta screamed into the gag as she climaxed. Cronus groaned as he finished releasing into her and then he removed himself from her. He looked over the girls as they lied on the floor, panting in exhaustion. He put his erection away and fixed his pants. “ I'm finished with both of you...for now.” Cronus stated. He had his henchmen remove the gags and chains from the girls, before blindfolding them and taking them back to the chamber. Cronus went to his throne and sat down. He smiled to himself. “ They're still not broken completely yet. I'll have to help them along...with a little persuasion.” he said to himself. He chuckled to himself as he let all things come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and concerns or questions.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Life and all. This chapter's short so enjoy...or not.

Chiron continued treating the wounds of Jay and the others. Aries was growing impatient with how slow everyone was healing. “ How much longer do we have to wait? There are people to rescue.” Aries said. “ Healing mortals takes time.” Chiron explained. “ Time we don't have.” Aries replied. “ Since when do you care about us Aries?! You're always treating us like we're worthless! You treat us like you don't need us!” Archie said. “ I've only been doing that to hide my fear, son. I want to seem like I'm tough, still worth war. I want it to seem like I'm not scared of Cronus. The truth is, I'm frightened of him. He knows things that can destroy gods. Have you noticed that he's gotten smarter, merciless? He was just playing the typical dumb villain as a battle strategy. Now he's showing his true self.” Aries explained. “ You're scared of Cronus? Man, that must really hurt your ego.” Neil commented. “ We're all scared, Aries. I'm scared of Cronus too; but the only way to get over it is to beat him. My friend and the woman I love are both being held by Cronus and I fear for their lives.” Jay admitted. 

There were was a long silence, causing everyone to bow their heads in silent prayer. Persephone let herself out of the room and went to her solarium. She whimpered as an overwhelming feeling came over her. “ I can't tell them. They already have to much on their minds.” Persephone thought to herself. She sat on the couch and lifted up her dress. She moaned as her fingers unconsciously rubbed her private area. “ I can't tell them that Cronus raped me.” she thought. Her hand reached into her panties and began to play with her clit. Persephone moaned in desire. Her other hand went to the same place and began to rub her entrance with it's middle and index fingers. She closed her eyes and pictured Cronus. “ Please...” she whispered. She imagined his voice telling her to beg. “ Please take me...Cronus.” she whispered. She pushed her fingers into herself. They moved slow at first, then began to move faster. “ Cronus...Cronus...” she moaned. Her fingers moved faster and went deeper. “ More...more...” she begged. They began to swirl and twist inside of her. Her other hand pinched her clit. “ Oh god!” she cried, as she came on her fingers. Persephone breathed heavily and removed both of her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to sob. “ Why do I want him so bad?” she asked herself. Persephone pulled herself together as she heard someone enter the room. “ Persephone?” Athena called. Persephone approached Athena and kissed her. Athena blushed and was speechless. Persephone broke the kiss. “ Athena, I can't stop wanting Cronus. Please help me.” she pleaded. Athena sighed and walked Persephone over to the couch. She removed her dress and panties before removing her own clothes. Athena put her knee between her legs and rubbed it against her clit. She pinched her nipple while sucking on the other one. “ Oh yes!” Persephone moaned. Athena pressed her knee against her rougher. Persephone moved her hips and rubbed her clit against Athena's knee. “ Oh Cronus...Oh Cronus...” Persephone screamed. Persephone pressed her knee into Athena's crotch. Athena gasped in ecstacy and rubbed her knee against Persephone faster. “ Yes...yes! Cronus!” Persephone screamed. Both girls cried in lust as the came. They collapsed on the couch and panted in exhaustion. “ Cronus was better.” Persephone said. “ No argument there.” Athena replied. “ I don't understand.” Persephone stated. “ He's very good. I understand why you think he's better. I thought he was incredible myself.” Athena replied. “ You were taken by him too?” Persephone asked. “ Yes. It was when all of this began.” Athena stated. Persephone's body refused to let her ask anymore questions as it drifted into unconsciousness. 

Artemis paced the room where Hera's gazebo stood. Hera appeared in the room. “ What is it, Artemis?” Hera asked. Artemis turned toward her. “ Why are we holding back? We have two people out there that need our help.” Artemis said, tears forming in her eyes. “ I'm working on it. Right now, all we can do is hope the kids heal faster.” Hera replied. “ And send them to face Cronus in a death match? We need to intervene ourselves.” Artemis insisted. “ We can't interfere. For our own safety and because it's fate.” Hera explained. “ Screw fate, these are people's lives we're talking about here!” Artemis yelled. Hera sighed. “ If my plan doesn't work out then we'll try out your plan.” Hera stated. “ I hope you do have a plan, and I hope it works.” Artemis replied, leaving the room. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Theresa heard a dull, high pitched sound and opened her eyes. She saw Atlanta wriggling in her sleep. Three of her fingers were racing in and out of her rapidly. “ Lord Cronus...please...” she whispered. Theresa gasped as she felt the same feeling Atlanta felt. “ What's happening?” she wondered, as her body began lay down on it's own. One of her hands began to rub her nipple while the other one pushed it's fingers into her hole. She moaned in ecstacy and her fingers began to move faster. “ Our bodies are enchanted. I want to resist, but I can't.” she thought to herself. “ Oh...Lord Cronus...” Theresa moaned. She managed to pull herself together before waking Atlanta up. Atlanta found herself masturbating to Cronus. “ What's going on?” Atlanta asked. “ Our bodies are enchanted. You have to resist your feelings.” Theresa insisted. “ I can't.” she whined. Theresa slapped Atlanta across the face, something she hoped she wouldn't have to do. “ Ow! What the fuck?!...Is it bad I kind of liked that?” Atlanta asked. Theresa scooped in disgust. “ Please remain sane for just a few minutes. What you're feeling is some kind of dark magic. It's not real.” Theresa explained. “ That bastard! He's just tormenting me for his own entertainment isn't he?” Atlanta asked angrily. Theresa sighed. The urge to pleasure herself was getting stronger. “ Yes, he is. If we give in, we won't be able to stop.” Theresa stated. Atlanta gasped as she tried to recover from her urge to lose herself. “ Does this mean we can't sleep?” Atlanta inquired. “ If we sleep, we might not be able to contain ourselves.” Theresa said. “ This is torture.” Atlanta stated. Theresa nodded in agreement. The two of them continued to stay awake. Theresa knew that Cronus wanted them exhausted so he could control them easier, but she had no choice. It was either exhaustion or losing her sanity. She needed her sanity to build an escape plan, so she chose to be exhausted. Even with tiredness weighing down her eyes, she remained in her stronghold. As she tried to sense a way out, she realized that the facility itself was under a powerful enchantment. Her mind powers were being repressed, and each time she used them, she lost more energy. “ It's no use.” she thought. Atlanta already fell asleep. Theresa's body eventually gave up and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, or questions...or all 3. Your choice.


	8. Insanity and Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here's #8. Enjoy...or not.

A few hours passed before the chamber door was thrown open and Cronus’ henchmen walked in. They snatched up both girls and blindfolded them before taking them down the corridor to Cronus’ throne room. The two girls we're unblindfolded and tossed on the rug. Cronus approached both of them and forced them to sit on their knees. “ Exhausted, my little pets.” Cronus inquired. “ You're an asshole, Cronus. Enchanting us for your own amusement is low...even for you.” Theresa hissed. Cronus grinned coldly and chuckled deeply. “ I'm going to assume you don't like it.” He stated cold heartedly. Theresa glared at him. “ Tell you what. I'll remove the enchantment if you surrender your will and swear allegiance to me. If not, I will make it stronger.” Cronus said. “ Why don't you just put us under mind control? I know you have the power.” Theresa stated. “ You do deserve it, but would you really want to serve me endlessly with no say?” Cronus asked. Theresa remained silent. “ I didn't think so. I want you to serve me by your own free will. It's much more pleasuring to me that way.” Cronus said. 

Cronus pulled a small tube containing a clear liquid from his pocket. “ You're too stubborn for your own good, so I'm going to punish you.” Cronus stated. He had her tied up with her legs spread open and her arms behind her back. He forced her to swallow the liquid from the container before putting a gag with a red ball in her mouth. Theresa was suddenly greeted by an overwhelming desire to be fucked. She whined in a pleading tone as the feeling got stronger. “ Enjoying yourself? I made that aphrodisiac especially for stubborn mortals like yourself. It's the strongest in the world.” Cronus growled coldly. Theresa’s moans became desparate, causing Cronus to grin darkly. 

Cronus beckoned Atlanta over to him. “ Come here, girl.” he ordered. Atlanta crawled over to him. Cronus petted her like an animal he owned. “ You would surrender your will to me wouldn't you?” Cronus asked smoothly. Atlanta didn't know why, but she moaned as he petted her. “ Yes, my Lord.” she said. Cronus chuckled deeply. “ Good girl. Would you like to be rewarded?” Cronus inquired. “ Yes, my Lord.” Atlanta moaned. “ Lie down” he ordered. Atlanta lied back on the floor and Cronus undressed himself slowly. He kneeled down to her and rubbed the lips of her pussy with his index and middle finger. Atlanta moaned and her body responded to his touch. He pushed his fingers into her and she gasped in ecstacy. Her hips moved with his touch and her moans increased. “ Lord Cronus...that feels good.” she moaned. His fingers moved faster and rougher inside of her. She moaned louder and Cronus quickened his fingers’ movements. He pulled his fingers out of her and teased her with his cock. “ How bad do you want it?” he inquired. 

Atlanta moaned as he teased her. “ My mind, body, and soul belongs to you, Lord Cronus.” she said. “ Very good.” Cronus groaned. He pushed his cock into her and she cried in desire. He began slow, then moved faster and rougher. Atlanta cried out in ecstacy as Cronus began to fuck her swifter and harder. His thrusts became more vigorous as she tightened on him. “ Say it again, baby.” he groaned. “ My mind, body, and soul belongs to you, Lord Cronus.” she cried erotically. He pounded her mercilessly. Atlanta's cries of ecstacy turned into screams of longing. “ That's it, lose yourself to me.” he growled. Cronus slammed into her deepest point. “ Oh, Lord Cronus, I'm your's!” she screamed, as she had an orgasm. Cronus bellowed as he released his seed into her. Once he was finished, Atlanta moaned in satisfaction. Cronus pulled out of her and redress ed himself. 

Theresa had gotten severely aroused by watching Cronus screw Atlanta. Her pussy was wet and her face was drenched in tears of misery from being tortured by the aphrodisiac. Cronus went over to her and pinched her nipple gently. Theresa screamed into the gag. He chuckled wickedly. “ No matter how much you beg, I'm not going to relieve you...unless you surrender your will to me.” he stated. Theresa began to sob in misery. Cronus removed her gag. “ Well, girl?” he inquired. “ I surrender, my Lord.” she said. He kneeled down to her and teased her entrance with his fingers. “ I want more than that.” he hissed. Theresa knew all too well what he meant. “ My will is your's. My body, mind, and soul belongs to you, Lord Cronus.” she confessed. Cronus grinned darkly at her. “ Good girl.” he said smoothly. Cronus untied her. “ Lie down.” he commanded. 

Theresa laid down on the rug and willingly spread her legs open for him. Cronus stripped his clothes off again and came down to her. He pushed his middle and ring finger into her while his index finger and thumb to played with her clit. Theresa cried in lust as his fingers moved faster and rougher inside of her. His pointer and thumb rubbed her clit faster before gently pulling on it. “ Yes...oh god yes...” Theresa moaned. Cronus continued with this for quite sometime. He flicked her clit with his pointer, then he pulled it gently, then he pinched it. Theresa's cries turned into screams and her breathing increased. “ Oh god! Oh Lord Cronus!” she screamed. He moved his other fingers rougher inside of her and Theresa lost control of herself. “ Go ahead. Cum, mortal.” he ordered. Theresa screamed as she came on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her and teased her hole with his erection. “ Please...” she whispered. Cronus pushed his cock into her and she moaned in desire. His strokes got swift and rough quickly, causing Theresa's moans to get louder. His erection rubbed her insides faster and harder. “ More...more...” she cried. He pounded her vigorously, causing her cries to become screams. “ Lord Cronus!” she screamed, as she had an orgasm. Cronus growled and came into her. Theresa panted in exhaustion before sighing in satisfaction. He pulled out of her and put his clothes back on. “ Alright, take them away.” he said to his henchmen. 

Cronus’ minions blindfolded both girls and pushed them into corridor outside the throneroom. Theresa came to her senses quickly and elbowed Agnon in the stomach. She removed her blindfold and kicked the blue minion in the groin. Then she spiraled off the ground and kicked the red one in the face. All three of them doubled over in pain. She grabbed Atlanta's hand and removed her blindfold. “ Come on, let's get out of here!” Theresa said. Atlanta pulled out of her grasp. “ I...I can't.” she replied. “ What the hell are you talking about? I thought you wanted to escape.” Theresa stated. “ I don't know why, but I can't...I won't.” Atlanta said. Theresa realized then that Atlanta had lost her sanity and developed Stockholm Syndrome. She heard sounds coming from down the corridor and realized that Cronus was coming. Theresa sprinted in the opposite direction. She ran until she came to the exit. She quickly unlocked the double doors and sprinted outside. 

Cronus arrived where Atlanta stood. “ Where's Theresa?” he asked. “ She's gone.” Atlanta replied. “ Why didn't you go?” he inquired. “ My body, mind, and soul belongs to you. I enjoy being your slave, Lord Cronus.” she responded absent-mindedly. “ Well, despite these events, you’ve made my day. Wait here. I'm going to try to reason with that girl.” Cronus said. He walked away from her calmly and Atlanta stood there, motionless. Cronus caught up with Theresa in the dead forest outside the asylum. Her way was blocked by many large trees. “ I have to admit, I like your guts...but your time is now up. No more generosity.” Cronus stated. Theresa turned around to meet his gaze. “ If you're thinking about taking me back, I'd rather die than go back.” Theresa hissed. “ That can arranged.” Cronus growled, making his scythe appear in his hand. “ Yes...it can.” Theresa stated. She pulled her hand from behind her, revealing the shank she'd used to cut herself. She stabbed herself in the stomach and fell to the ground. Cronus watched the blood flow from her and snorted. “ Serves you right, bitch.” he scowled. 

Cronus left Theresa there to die alone and returned to the asylum. Atlanta was still there, waiting for him. “ Come, slave. Let's not let your use go to waste.” he said. Atlanta willingly followed him as he went to the throne room. He put an iron collar around her neck, which was hooked to a long chain attached to his throne. “ From now on you will live in the throne room. Much better than the chamber isn't it?” he inquired. “ Yes, my Lord.” Atlanta replied. She was on her knees next to his throne. He pulled her towards him using the chain. Her face came to the same level as his crotch. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. “ Service me, girl.” he ordered. Atlanta drew her tongue over his dick before taking the full length in her mouth. She slid her mouth on it before taking over half of it down her throat. Cronus pounded her throat relentlessly. He groaned from the tightness of her esophagus. His thrusts grew quicker and merciless until he ejaculated down her throat. Atlanta was wet from deep throating his cock. She moaned as her pulled his large erection from her mouth. He tucked his dick in his pants and zipped them up before sitting down his throne. Atlanta savored the taste of him her mouth before swallowing. Cronus stroked her hair. “ Not bad, slave. Not bad at all.” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, or questions.


	9. Identity Crisis and Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I hit a writer's block. How awful of me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story...or not.

Theresa opened her eyes slowly. Her blurry vision cleared and she found herself in the gurdy in a hospital room. She saw her friends around her wearing bandages. She assumed they had been waiting for her to wake up. “ Theresa, you're awake.” Herry tiredly. Everyone else woke up. Theresa shook her head, trying to clear her mind. “ Am I dead?” she whispered dryly. “ No. Luckily the police found you in time.” Odie said. Theresa sat up suddenly. “ Atlanta is still there. We have to save her.” she insisted. “ How did you escape without her?” Archie asked. “ I tried to get her to escape with me, but she claimed she couldn't go. I think she developed Stockholm Syndrome.” Theresa explained. “ That's an terrible ay to lose your sanity.” Neil stated. Theresa closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. “ Please tell me you guys are almost healed.” she said. “ Chiron said it would be another day before we're in good enough condition to fight.” Jay replied. Theresa opened her eyes and was greeted by an unwelcome sensation. She gasped silently. “ Will you guys get me something to eat? I'm starving. He only fed me a slice of bread and some water while I was there.” Theresa said half honestly. “ Sure. What do you want?” Herry asked. “ Anything big enough to satisfy a starving girl.” Theresa replied. 

Her words instantly reminded her of Cronus’ cock and she gasped silently in desire. As luck would have it, the unwelcome sensation was her craving pleasure from Cronus. “ God damn it.” she hissed under her breath. Her friends left the room to get her some food. Theresa laid back and allowed her hand to migrate down to her forbidden regions. Her index finger and thumb played with her clit while her middle and ring finger went inside of her. Theresa gasped in desire and closed her eyes. She imagined Cronus on top of her and moaned a little loud. Her hips began to play along with her fingers. Her moans and breathing increased as she moved her fingers faster and rougher; the same way Cronus would. “ Why do I miss him so much? Why do I want him so bad? Why do I regret leaving him?” Theresa thought to herself. She continued to pleasure herself, thinking about Cronus. Her other hand reached inside the hospital gown she was wearing and began to play with her nipple. Her fingers rubbed it and pinched it gently, the same way Cronus had done it. “ Cronus...oh Cronus...” she whispered. As both of her hands, one pillaging and one fondling, moved faster; Theresa could feel herself nearing a climax. “ More...more. I'm going to lose myself to you, Cronus.” She moaned. Her hands and hips moved faster with each other. Theresa cried silently in lust as she came hard. She removed both of her hands and panted in exhaustion, before letting herself fall asleep. ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Atlanta opened her eyes and found herself sleeping next to Cronus’ throne. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up completely. She had to admit, it was the best nap she ever had. She heard Cronus exhale in a pissed tone. “ I can't believe I actually started to like that bitch.” he said to himself. Atlanta sat up. “ Is everything alright, Lord Cronus?” Atlanta asked tiredly. “ Everything is fine. In fact, things are perfect.” Cronus replied. Atlanta shuddered as he began to pet her. “ Come over here, girl.” he ordered. Atlanta crawled to the front of his throne. “ Yes, my Lord?” she asked. “ The life you had never existed. You had no friends and no family. The only one you had is me. Without me, you are nothing.” he said. “ The only life I've had is with you. The only one I've ever had is you. Without you, I am nothing. My heart, mind, and soul belongs to you, Lord Cronus.” Atlanta stated. Cronus petted her. “ Good girl.” he crooned. He chuckled deeply as he saw that the girl was fully under his control. He groaned in disappointment though as he thought about Theresa. It was her he had really wanted under his control. It wrecked his brain as he tried to figure out why she wouldn't break. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he still had her. 

Theresa had been taken to another chamber by Cronus’ orders. He had her strapped to a table, her body in an x shape. She shrieked in shock as Cronus started rubbing her clip between his index finger and thumb. Theresa moaned and her body trembled. “ Think, my dear, you could've had this pleasure if you didn't go back on your word.” he said coldly. He removed his hand from her pussy and backhanded her with extreme force. Theresa sobbed in response. “ I'm sorry.” she gasped, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. Cronus grasped her by the throat. “ No, you're not.” he growled. He hit her again and again until he was tired of it. Cronus breathed heavily as he tried to restrain himself from hitting her anymore. His hand was balled in a fist, aching to inflict more pain on her. Theresa continued to cry, tears streaming from her eyes like rivers. “ Do you have any idea what you put me through? I loved you, stupid bitch!” he yelled. Cronus gabbed her by the throat with both hands and began to strangle her. Theresa looked at him with pleading eyes and her body shuddered as she sobbed. Cronus loosened his grip, allowing her to breathe again. He lowered his head to her's and gave her a full passionate kiss. Theresa closed her eyes and moaned as Cronus began to play with her nipple. Cronus pulled her hair and broke the kiss. “ You don't deserve what I've given you, mortal.” he hissed. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her once more. 

Cronus opened his eyes and looked down at the girl kneeling in front of him. He gave her a wicked grin and she became terrified. “ Come here, mortal.” he commanded. Atlanta hesitantly moved closer to him. Cronus grabbed her by her hair and forced her to stand up with him. He petted her in the most creepy way possible. “ Tell me, mortal; how would you like to earn your name?” he inquired. “ I'd like that very much, my Lord.” she answered. “ Good. Soon you will become my perfect girl. Would you like to know what your name is?” he asked. “ Yes, my Lord.” Atlanta said. “ Your name is Theresa. You will learn how to talk like her and pleasure me like her...and I will morph you to look like her.” he hissed. He pressed his palm to her forehead and used his morphing powers to transform her into Theresa. Every detail of her looks were covered from her orange hair to her small toes. Cronus examined his masterpiece before holding up a mirror to show her. “ Now you look exactly like her. Do you like what I've given you?” he inquired. Atlanta spoke in Theresa's voice. “ Yes, my Lord. Thank you.” she said. Cronus drew her closer to him. “ What is your name, girl?” he asked. “ My name is Theresa, Lord Cronus.” she answered. Cronus smiled at her deviously and stroked her hair. “ Good girl, Theresa. Good girl.” he purred smoothly. He kissed her forehead and sat back down in his throne. Atlanta kneeled by his feet. “ You're finally my willing slave, Theresa. All mine...forever.” he said to himself, chuckling afterwards. *************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Jay and the others returned with some of Athena's homemade sandwiches to find Theresa passed out in the gurdy. The boys looked at her as if she was the most adorible thing in the world. “ I'm glad she's able to sleep peacefully after what's she has been through.” Jay said. Odie shook his head and ruffled his hair. “ How could Cronus do this to people who are so innocent?” Odie asked. “ To answer that, you must question the criminal mind.” Neil sung. “ Where do you get this stuff?” Archie asked. “ The little box with a screen called television, duh.” Neil said. They were interrupted by the sound of Theresa shivering. Jay covered her up with a blanket. “ Neil may be right. We may have to consider the criminal mind to find Atlanta and stop Cronus.” Jay said. “ Why would Cronus do this?” Herry asked. “ I don't know, but I don't want to risk anyone's life trying to find out.” Jay replied. Theresa stirred and opened her eyes. “ Hey guys.” she said. “ Theresa, we're running out of time. If there's anything you remember about where you were, tell us so we can find Atlanta.” Odie insisted. Theresa swallowed hard as she tried to recall everything about the place Cronus kept her. “ I think it was an abandoned asylum. When I escaped, there was a dead forest surrounding it.” Theresa said. Odie pulled out his laptop and typed down everything. “ I'm uploading the information to every database. We should have a location by tonight.” Odie explained. “ Good work, Odie. We should get Theresa discharged now so we can get a proper healing treatment and form a plan.” Jay said. The others nodded in agreement. “ That's fine and all, but can I get something to eat on the way?” Theresa asked. “ You're in luck. We have a ton of Athena's sandwiches.” Herry said. “ Alright everyone, let's head out.” Jay ordered. Archie helped Theresa off the gurdy and they headed to the front desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, and questions.


	10. Rescue attempt and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa is captured during a brutal battle with Cronus, who decides that fear is best bestowed through being merciless. To add onto the horrific nightmare, he loops in the people she cares about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Been busy you know. Anyways, let this crazy nightmare continue.

Atlanta found herself laying next to the throne again. This time Cronus wasn't there. She thought back to the name she was given. “ Theresa.” she whispered to herself. The name sounded familiar, but her brain refused to bring up any memory because Cronus ordered her to forget everything. “ Maybe it sounds familiar because it was my name before.” Atlanta thought. Cronus returned to the throne room quietly. “ Theresa.” he sung. Atlanta trembled in fear and from the cold air she felt as he neared her. “ Answer me, girl.” he ordered. Atlanta crawled towards him. “ Yes, my Lord?” she asked. He pulled her very close to him using the chain attached to the collar she had on. He kneeled down to her and stroked her body gently with his index finger. “ How would you like my name carved right above that nice ass of your's.” He asked. “ I'd love that, my Lord.” Atlanta said. 

Cronus smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. “ That's my girl. Let's get started.” he suggested. Cronus took a tattoo needle and put ink on it. “ Now turn around and bend over, baby girl.” he ordered. Atlanta turned around and used the throne to hold herself up as she bent over. “ Good girl. This is going to hurt a lot since it's your first time getting a tattoo.” he warned smoothly. “ Okay.” Atlanta stated calmly. He rubbed her ass and back gently, before pressing the tattoo pen into her rear panty line. He spelled out his name in all capital letters and in a fancy design. Atlanta was oddly turned on by the pain. She began to moan uncontrollably. Cronus finished giving her the tattoo and put the needle away. “ Well, how was that, my dear?” he asked. Atlanta finished gasping in desire. “ I enjoyed that a lot, my Lord.” she moaned. “ Did you now?” he inquired. “ Yes, my Lord.” she answered. “ Then service me, Theresa.” he ordered. 

Atlanta turned to face him and got on her knees. She undid his pants with her teeth and took out his cock with her hand. She shuddered with lust as she came face to face with his massive dick. She drew her tongue over the shaft before putting the tip of it in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking more of him each time. He grasped the back of her head and pushed her face forward. “ Damn, Theresa. You really know how to service your Lord don't you.” he asked rhetorically. Atlanta moved faster and tightened her lips around his cock. He groaned deeply as she continued. Atlanta found herself becoming aroused and bobbed her head swiftly. She took his cock down her throat and he came into her esophagus. After swallowing, Atlanta continued for a second time. She sucked on him harder to make it feel like her mouth was tightening up. Cronus groaned deeply. “ I take it back, my dear. I love you.” he said smoothly. Atlanta nearly climaxed just from him saying that. 

Atlanta blew him more passionately. Cronus forced himself back and forth in her throat. He continued to pound her esophagus mercilessly until he spilled his seed down her throat again. Once he finished, he removed his cock from her mouth. Atlanta swallowed his cum before giving him a lustfull look. “ I think I'll reward you.” he stated. Cronus forced her on her back and stripped off all his clothes. He positioned himself between her thighs and thrusted into her with all his might. Atlanta cried out in desire as he fucked the holy living shit out out of her. Atlanta was very sensitive and began beg and plea for more. Cronus grew rougher and faster. He grabbed her throat harshly with both hands, but made sure she was still able to breathe. Atlanta was turned on by this and began to scream in desire uncontrollably. “ Cum whenever you want, Theresa. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream as I fill you.” he growled. 

Atlanta moaned erotically as his pelvis slammed between her thigh. Her nails dug into the carpet and her toes curled. “ Oh my Lord! I love you!” she screamed, as she had her strongest orgasm. Cronus released into her hard as if he had secretly desired to hear those words. He grunted deeply as he tried to calm his breathing. Hey looked down at Atlanta, who was panting in exhaustion. He gave her a calm, loving look because she had been morphed into Theresa both inside and out. Without thinking, his lips collided with her's in a full, passionate kiss. Atlanta couldn't help but throw her arms over his shoulders and kiss him back. The two of them continued make out passionately as if the moment had no end. ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Jay and the others returned to the school with Theresa. Persephone took Theresa in her arms and squeezed her tightly. “ My sweet spell caster has returned. Praise the power of my hubby Hades.” Persephone cried. “ Yes, I'm here. We'll be going to rescue Atlanta as soon as the others recover.” Theresa stated. “ Don't you need treatment as well?” Persephone asked. “ I took care of everything. Even the pain is a distant memory.” Theresa replied. Her smile made Persephone realize that Theresa was stronger willed than herself and Athena both. “ How did you maintain your sanity?” Persephone asked. “ I realized that I needed my sanity to escape.” Theresa said. 

Artemis came into the room slowly. Her and Theresa locked eyes and Theresa bowed her head in sorrow. “ My Atlanta is still gone?” Artemis asked. Theresa raised her head. “ Yes. Atlanta developed Stockholm Syndrome and refused to escape with me, so I'm going back to get her.” Theresa said. Artemis gave off a sigh of relief. “ Thankyou.” she said. Theresa took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Jay put his hand on her shoulder. “ Are you okay?” he asked. Theresa looked at him. “ You really don't need to know, Jay.” Theresa replied. “ Finally!” Odie said in frustration. “ What is it?” Archie asked. “ I finally got a location based on the description Theresa gave me. There's an abandoned asylum located in the Mohave Desert in California.” Odie said. “ If I was in California, how did the police from here find me?” Theresa asked. “ I filled out a missing persons report and sent it everywhere. You're welcome.” Neil said. 

“ Thanks, I guess. Well now that we got the location, let's head over there and rescue Atlanta.” Jay stated. “ You might want to wait. Cronus sent another dvd for you guys.” Hermes said. “ Do we have to watch it. We just got some hope and now he's probably going to ruin it.” Herry replied. “ I'm just the messenger. Do you think I go around helping people decide what to do with their mail?” Hermes inquired. He left the dvd with them and flew away. “ Do we want to?” Jay asked. “ Hold on. Has Cronus been sending you guys dvds this entire time?” Theresa asked. “ Unfortunately, yes. We saw everything and we wish we hadn't.” Odie replied. “ I guess we should get it over with.” Neil said, getting a bowl of popcorn. He plopped himself on the couch. “ Well this movie is better than no movie. Put it in already.” Neil demanded. 

Everyone else groaned in dread. “ Prepare for the worse, and if I die while watching this, please pull the plug on my life support.” Jay said. Jay put the dvd in and turned on the tv. The first thing they saw was a girl that looked exactly like Theresa. They could also hear Cronus’ voice in the background. “ Say hello to everyone, my slave.” Cronus stated. “ I don't want to. I don't like being recorded.” Atlanta said. “ Be a good girl.” Cronus ordered. Atlanta hesitated at first before looking up. She posed in innocently wearing laced lingerie and garters with high heels. She waved shyly. “ Hi.” she stated. 

Everyone looked puzzled. “ Who the hell is that?” Neil asked. Theresa suddenly had a vision about Cronus morphing Atlanta to look identical to her. “ It's Atlanta. Cronus must've used a morphing spell on her.” Theresa explained. “ A what?” Herry asked. “ A morphing spell. It has two effects. It can either give one the ability to change their appearance or it can be used to change someone's appearance. If it is used to change someone's appearance, if they have no experience with magic, they won't be able to change it back. “ Can you change Atlanta back to normal?” Jay asked. “ It would require a powerful reverse spell, which is unknown to me at the moment.” Theresa replied. “ Don't worry, I have the perfect thing.” Persephone assured, appearing out of nowhere. She gave Theresa a test tube with a purple liquid. “ This reverse potion specializes in removing demon black magic spells, which I assume Cronus is using.” Persephone added. 

Theresa nodded in affirmation. “ Yeah. How'd you know?” Theresa asked. “ I was able to identify it when he used the torture spell to break a few of my limbs.” Persephone explained, looking away in regret. Theresa turned back to the others. “ Okay, let's use Hermes’ portal and get Atlanta.” Theresa said. Everyone agreed and followed Theresa to Hermes’ office. They began to open the portal when an alarm sounded and a red light flashed around the room. Hermes suddenly appeared. “ Sorry, but I'm not throwing away my son's chance for immortality.” Hermes announced. “ I thought you wanted to punish Autolycus for his behavior.” Theresa sated. “ I did, but it turns out someone else wanted to punish him more than I did.” Hermes replied. “ Who could have wanted to punish Autolycus more than you, Hermes?” Archie asked. “ A dark being who craves vengeance more than anyone.” Hermes answered. “ Was it Cronus?” Theresa asked. Hermes looked down in regret. “ Yes. He threatened to torture Autolycus for double crossing him. I stepped in to stop him. Cronus made me pay my son's debt to keep him from being punished. So I sent you all to the desert, knowing he'd make a surprise attack.” Hermes explained. 

“ So you became a mole, working for Cronus?” Odie asked. “ He said that he only needed me to do that one thing. I didn't think all these tragic things would happen.” Hermes replied. “ You should have came to us, Hermes. Now let us go. We need to end this horror train once and for all.” Jay said. Hermes sighed and turned off the alarm. Hermes removed the security on the door and the portal became open to them. Theresa looked at different places until she saw a dead forest. “ There.” Theresa said. The portal stopped on that image. Jay put his hand on her shoulder. “ Are you alright?” Jay asked. “ Yes. It's just that...that's where I tried to kill myself. 

All of them gathered around Theresa and hugged her close before they headed into the portal. They appeared in the dead forest. In the distance, they could barely make out the abandoned asylum that stood a long ways away. Theresa began walking towards it and the others followed. As they came closer, the asylum seemed to be getting farther and farther away. After a while, they finally came face to face with boarded up windows and an old iron entrance. There were several holes in the roof and craters in the cement walls. “ I never thought I'd return to such a horrible place.” Theresa said to herself. She proceeded to the entrance doors and pushed them open without effort. “ Why would he leave the doors open?” she wondered. Theresa went inside and walked cautiously through the long hallway. Stopped by the chamber she knew all too well and looked inside. “ She's not here. She might be in the throne room.” Theresa explained. 

Looking at Theresa's face, Jay felt like he had experienced a friend's death. Theresa gathered whatever strength she had and continued down the hallway. The others hesitantly followed. They came to the doors of the throne room and Theresa was able to open the doors, although it took a lot of strength. They could see Atlanta, who looked exactly like Theresa, sitting across the circular room by the throne. “ This looks a little too easy.” Herry commented. The six of them began to approach the throne when all the light in the room was snuffed out at once. When the light came back , Cronus stood in front of his throne. “ Theresa. I didn't think you'd come back after risking your life for freedom.” Cronus stated. “ Well, I'm here. Let Atlanta go and change her back.” Theresa demanded. Cronus chuckled. “ Do you really think you're in a position to demand anything?” Cronus inquired. Theresa shuddered from his icy tone. “ Just release her and you can have me.” Theresa offered. “ Why would I want someone who's disobedient?” Cronus asked. Theresa exhaled deeply. “ I won't be disobedient. You have my word and anything else you want.” Theresa replied. 

“ Theresa?” Jay said. “ It's alright.” Theresa replied. Cronus crossed his arms. “ Become my mistress and I will release Atlanta in her true form.” Cronus bargained. Theresa sighed deeply. “ Very well. I will be your mistress.” Theresa agreed. Cronus smiled and snapped his fingers, releasing Atlanta front her bonds. Atlanta looked at him confused. “ Go with the six people down there.” Cronus ordered. “ But, my Lord.” Atlanta began. “ Do as your Lord says.” Cronus said. Atlanta looked at him with tears in her eyes. She looked away from him in dread. “ Yes, my Lord.” she finally replied. Cronus snapped his fingers, returning her to her normal appearance. Atlanta reluctantly went down to where Theresa and the others were. Theresa went up to where Cronus was. “ As I promised.” Theresa said. “ Theresa, what are you doing?” Jay asked. Theresa looked back at Jay for a moment. “ Just go and get Atlanta some help.” Theresa said. The look in her eyes made Jay begin to object. However, a violet light appeared around them. Now Jay knew what was going on. Within a matter of minutes, the violet light illuminated the whole room. Once it was gone, so we're Jay and the others. 

Cronus grinned to himself, pleased with the current arrangement. He turned Theresa's face to meet his. “ Now, tell me again how you feel, Theresa.” Cronus said. Theresa's stomach churned. She knew exactly what he was referring to. “ I love you, Lord Cronus.” Theresa said as convincingly as she could. Cronus kissed her in a way she hadn't expected. It was gentle and passionate. He finally broke the kiss. “ Feel free to call me Cronus, my mistress.” Cronus said, in a more gentle way than she expected. He finally broke the kiss. “ Feel free to call me Cronus, my mistress.” Cronus said, in a more gentle way than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, concerns, questions, and kudos. P.S. if anyone wants to try a Cronus x Theresa fic, please do so.


	11. The Silver Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tragic story finally comes to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the final chapter. It took long enough to finish, but at long last it is done.

Jay and the others appeared in Chiron's study. “ Let me go, you maniac.” Atlanta said to Archie. She broke free from him. “ Atlanta, we're your friends. Do you seriously not remember us?” Archie asked. “ Atlanta? Who's that? I'm Theresa.” Atlanta said defensively. “ No you're not. Theresa was your best friend. She was the one who offered herself to Cronus for your freedom.” Archie replied.Odie put his hand on Archie's shoulder. “ Give it up, Archie. It's too early to bring her back right now. The only thing we can do to help her is give her professional help.” Odie said. “ I don't understand. Why is she like this?” Archie asked. “ Cronus must've brainwashed her pretty good. Since we have no idea how to reverse it, we can’t help her.” Odie replied.  
Persephone walked into the room, carrying some pajamas. “ She won't listen to any of you...well, maybe except Neil. Since she was assaulted by a man, Atlanta will only cooperate with a woman as her mentor. And since I am the only one who knows the mortal mind, I will help her. My darling girl, put these clothes on, you've earned them.” Persephone said.

Atlanta took the clothes from her. “ You can change in the other room.” Persephone stated. She waited until Atlanta left the room before letting anyone speak. “ How did you do that?” Neil asked. “ Cronus has brainwashed Atlanta to think like a mortal during the Golden Age. She won't take anything unless you tell her she has earned it. She also follows orders and is...respectful in some terms. In order to help her, we need to bring back her repressed memories, even the painful ones. Once she admits everything, she'll feel better and return to normal, but she'll never be the same. She still may be skittish around men. For a while she might not even start conversations or talk in order to avoid someone bringing up what happened.” Persephone explained.“ So her and I...?” Archie was interrupted by Persephone shaking her head. “ One step at a time, Archie. When she returns, bring her to the containment hold.” Persephone instructed. “ To be locked up like Medusa?” Archie asked. “ To contain her while I try to reverse the Stockholm Syndrome. Think of it as an interrogation room. I'll meet you there. I have to go get a few things.” Persephone replied, leaving the room. 

When Atlanta came back into the room, Jay and the others did as they were instructed and took her to the the containment hold...kicking and screaming. Persephone found them pretty easily. “ Alright, let me try to work my magic. I'm warning you though, this may take several days, maybe even a week. I hope all of you are prepared to wait that long and possibly help with this process.” Persephone stated. She stepped into the containment hold where Atlanta was standing near a cot ans sat in a chair near her. “ You can sit on the bed if you'd like. It's all your's as well as the room.” Persephone said. Atlanta sat down on the bed. “ So, what's your name?” Persephone asked. “ Really? That's what she begins with?” Archie asked, standing outside. “ Be quiet, I'm trying to see how this works.” Neil stated. “ Theresa.” Atlanta answered. “ Do you have any friends?” Persephone asked. “ I don't think so. I didn't earn any friends. I never had any.” Atlanta said. “ Really? Who gave you that lovely name then?” Persephone inquired. “ Lord Cronus did.” Atlanta stated. “ Who is that?” Persephone asked. “ He's the only one I've ever had.” Atlanta replied. She blushed a little and clutched the blanket on the cot in her hands. “

Do you like him?” Persephone asked. “ Well, yeah...but I'm not sure if he feels the same way. He probably doesn't, considering that he gave me away.” Atlanta answered. “ Actually, he does like you. He liked you so much, he decided to give you your freedom.” Persephone said. Atlanta's eyes darkened. “F-freedom...I'm finally free? Oh my god...” Atlanta stated, before breaking into tears. “ I'm s-sorry. If only I went with Theresa to begin with, we both would be free...from him.” Atlanta continued, tears pouring from her eyes like small rivers; her hands being the caves that hid the source from which the tears came. Persephone got up slowly and headed for the door. She met with the boys who stood outside. “ We've reached a breakthrough faster than expected. She's broken inside and it could possibly take a while for her to heal.” Persephone stated. The blonde goddess walked away from them swiftly. Archie looked at Atlanta through the glass and sighed. Herry put his hand on Archie's shoulder. “ It's okay man. Things will turn up.” Herry assured. “ Hey, at least you got the girl you love back. Mine is still with Cronus.” Jay said. He turned away and headed back towards Chiron's study. “ Looks like Jay is taking this pretty hard himself.” Odie stated. That being said, everyone else left the entrance to Atlanta's containment hold. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Theresa had been moved to Cronus’ room, the one place she never thought she'd see. Now that she looked at it, she wasn't that much appealed. Right now, she was hoping that things were going well with Atlanta. Keeping her breasts covered, Theresa layed on her stomach and rested her head on one of the pillows. The sound of the door opening caused her to jolt slightly in surprise. “ How is my girl?” Cronus asked. Theresa sat up and faced him. She thought about fighting him for a second, but rememered the deal she made with him. Before she could even blink, Cronus backhanded her with brute force. She landed flat on the bed, intense pain radiating from her cheek. Theresa shuddered as tears fell from her eyes. 

“Why?” she whispered. Theresa continued to sob she curled into a ball. Cronus grasped her by the throat and forced her to look at him. “You actually believed I wouldn't punish you,Theresa? You are so naive. If you ever try to disobey me again, I will make your punishment slow and painful. Understand me, girl?” Cronus asked sternly. “Yes.” Theresa replied in a strained voice. He let go of her before stroking her cheek with the back of of his hand. “ Now, my dear girl, I am going to remind you of your place until your body is sore and drained completely. 

Cronus pinned her down and forced his god sized dick into her. He fucked her mercilessly, causing Theresa to beg and plead for a release. “ Please...Lord Cronus.” Theresa begged. “ You don't get to cum, Theresa. You've been a bad girl.” Cronus growled. So he continued to ravage her while listening to her beg and plead for him to let her cum. She began to cry as she pleaded with him, which only made him want to continue punishing her. He slapped her roughly several times, knowing that it would turn her on even more. “Please, I beg of you.” she cried. “ You will never forget your place, bitch! Do you understand me?” Cronus asked. “ Yes.” Theresa replied. “ Yes what?” Cronus inquired. “ Yes, Lord Cronus.” Theresa said. “ What is your place, girl?” Cronus asked. “ I'm your slave. My mind, body, and soul belongs to you.” Theresa cried. “ Cum, you filthy mortal slut.” Cronus commanded. Theresa screamed as she had an intense orgasm. Once it was all over, she gasped for air with a look of relief in her eyes. “ You will never forget your place...ever. This punishment will be nothing compared to the next one.” Cronus threatened. He released into her before the girl passed out. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Archie found Jay on the roof of the brownstone, staring into nothing. “ Hey bud.” Archie stated. “ Hey.” Jay replied. Archie stood beside him. “ Look, I'm sorry I complained so much. I know having girl back is better than not having her at all. I know you're still upset. I don't blame you.” Archie said. Jay sighed. “ It's fine. Maybe Theresa and I weren't meant to be together. I just didn't think she'd end up with Cronus.” Jay replied. “ I didn't either. I wish she was here though. She was a great friend.” Archie stated. “ My only fear is that she won't be treated right by Cronus. I hope she'll be okay.” Jay said. “ So do I.” Archie replied. “ If only I could turn back the clock. I could treat her better than I did. I could make time for her instead of ignoring her.” Jay stated in regret. “ Unfortunately, the only one who can do that is Cronus. You yourself, Jay, cannot rewind time or change the past.” Archie said. 

The two of them stood in silence for a moment. “ Yeah, I know.” Jay replied. “ Well you can if you play the song of time or build a time machine, but those things are not real.” Odie said, appearing on the roof. “ I know what reference you were making there, Odie. Not bad.” Archie stated. Odie shrugged. “ I try.” Odie said. Neil joined them on the roof. “ Wouldn't it be awesome if the writer made a story like that though?” Neil asked. “ God dammit, Neil, stop breaking the fourth wall.” Atlanta said, standing in the doorway. 

“ Atlanta, you're back, I mean back to your old self that is.” Archie exclaimed. “ Something like that. I feel better. I feel bad for Theresa though.” Atlanta said. “ Oh come on, what if the writer makes story with us in a situation like that where we have to use the song of time? That would be cool, right?” Neil asked. “ Damn it, Neil, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall?” Atlanta inquired. “ Do you even know what that reference is, Neil?” Odie asked. Herry just happened to walk in on the conversation. “ Everyone please stop breaking the fourth wall. Besides, doesn't anyone care about the fact Theresa will remain with Cronus forever?” Herry inquired. “ No! No! This was supposed to be the happy ending damn it.” Atlanta screamed. 

“ Yes, Neil, that would be pretty cool.” Odie said. “ Can we tell the writer to do it?” Neil asked. “ She'll do it, just stop breaking the fourth wall.” Jay pleaded. “ Fine.” Neil agreed. Cronus appeared with Theresa at his side. “ Hey children. If you hated me before, you'll hate me even more now. Guess what story is coming out.” Cronus said. “ No! We agreed not to break the fourth wall.” Archie stated. “ It's Lyre of...” Cronus was cut of by Atlanta. “ Don't you dare, Cronus. You've done enough during this story. You're lucky the writer is keeping you alive.” Atlanta said. “ I'm immortal and you just broke the fourth wall.” Cronus replied with a laugh. “ Shit. I hate you.” Atlanta stated. “ I know.” Cronus said. He disappeared through a portal while chuckling to himself. “ What an asshole.” Archie said. “ No kidding.” Jay agreed. “ Time.” Neil said. “ What?” Odie asked. “ That's what Cronus was going to say.” Neil said. “ Oh come on!” Atlanta screamed. 

“ Well, the fourth wall crumbled once again. Anyone have anything to say?” Jay asked. “ I can’t wait for the next story.” Neil said. Atlanta sighed in frustration. “ Fuck it. I don't care anymore.” Atlanta said. “ Yay!” Neil cheered. “ It would be nice to be in something less tragic?” Odie said, questioning himself. “ Why are we still doing this?” Herry asked. “ I gave up.” Atlanta explained. “ Well, now that this is finally over, you guys want to go take a break at the diner?” Archie asked. “ Sure.” everyone else replied. So all of them left the brownstone and headed to the nearby diner. Maybe now, all the tragedy had come to an end. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Cronus returned to the asylum with Theresa. “ I've decided to move back into my penthouse downtown of New Olympia. I'm sure you remember it.” Cronus said. His voice was calm for what seemed to be the first time. “ I do.” Theresa replied. She wasn't sure where this was going, but she was going to do anything to avoid being struck or punished. “ I suspected you would. Whether we were interested in each other or not you would remember the second time we met.” Cronus stated. “ I liked you back then. You were an asshole, but an enjoyable one.” Theresa replied. She hoped she hadn't crossed the line. 

Cronus chuckled. “ You were always a fighter. I liked that about you very much. You kept me entertained even when fighting your friends had gotten boring.” Cronus said. “ Cronus, Why didn't you tell me you were interested in me while Jay was ignoring me? You could have manipulated me easily and gotten me to submit to you easily.” Theresa said. Cronus thought from a moment. “ Maybe I should have. If I had done that, I might have had you from the beginning and long before you began to hate me.” Cronus replied. “ I never hated you. I got annoyed, but in the end if you hadn't been the bad guy, I wouldn't have got to see the world or have an adventure. Even when you raped me, I didn't hate you, but I was afraid. With that fear, I submitted to keep my head.” Theresa explained. 

“ It's probably too late to change everything isn't it?” Cronus asked. “ I hope not. Funny thing is, it took you being merciless to actually make me realize how much I wanted you as you use to be. I fantasized about you being passionate with me and caring about me. I thought it would be too good to be true, but now I know.” Theresa said. “ Well, I can show you, if you’re willing.” Cronus offered. Theresa held herself shyly. “ Well, I've always wanted to know what it was like. So, I'd love to.” Theresa replied. “ Let's get to my penthouse first.” Cronus suggested. Cronus finished gathering everything and made a portal to his penthouse. The two of them went through the portal and appeared within the penthouse. He set everything down and lead Theresa to the bedroom. He encouraged her to sit on the bed and he sat next to her. Cronus pressed his lips against her's and began to kiss her passionately. His hand caressed her body and began to rub one of her breasts from the outside of her shirt while his other hand began to remove her clothes. 

Theresa moaned from her throat and her arms moved to rest on his shoulders. Cronus removed her shirt quite easily and also her bra. He rubbed her breasts gently, then proceeded to be a little rough. Theresa broke the kiss and gasped in desire as Cronus lowered his head and sucked on one of her hardened nipples. “ Oh god yes.” Theresa whispered. Once he was done, he laid her on the bed properly. He removed her pants and panties and undressed himself. 

Cronus kissed down her body while allowing his fingers to play with her. Theresa released quiet moans before she felt her body melting in the pleasure of his touch. He removed his fingers and before she knew it, his head was between her thighs, his tongue inside of her and his fingers plain with her clit. Theresa's moans grew louder as she felt herself building to a climax. “ Oh god.” she cried with passion. Before long, the girl screamed as she exploded with pleasure, her body trembling as the feeling washed over her and slowly subsided. Cronus removed head from between her legs and replaced it with his god sized cock. He pushed into her and played with her clip once more while sliding in and out of her. Theresa moaned and whined in pleasure as Cronus began to move faster and rougher. “ Cronus...Cronus.” she cried. She felt the pleasure building up within her. “ Oh god. Oh god. I mean it. I love you!” Theresa screamed, feeling an explosion of pleasure erupt within her. Cronus didn't feel the need to hold back anymore and released inside of Theresa. Theresa panted in exhaustion and felt her eyes growing heavy. Cronus pulled out of her and pulled up the covers before lying next to her. “ That was better than my fantasies.” Theresa said. She moved herself to lay on his chest. His voice made his body vibrate as he spoke. “ That was very enjoyable. I suppose you were right.” Cronus said. “ About what?” Theresa asked. “ I do have some mercy left in me.” Cronus replied. Theresa smiled for the first time in a long time and drifted to sleep next to him. Cronus chuckled deeply before speaking in a gentle voice. “ I love you too, Theresa. I hope you forgive me for all I've done.” Cronus whispered. Then he himself fell asleep with Theresa in his arms. Perhaps the tragedy is over. Yes, the dark path this story is set on has finally come to a close and now...everyone got their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's over. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and will look forward to any future ones. Maybe next time I'll get the chapters out faster. I'm Pehime3lepiona and I'll corrupt you all in the next story. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or concerns, but be reasonable. This is my first work


End file.
